The Return of Christian Grey
by CarterStClaire
Summary: Christian Grey left his home in Bellevue at eighteen in the middle of the night. After making a name for himself in New York City, he follows his instincts to return to Washington in an attempt to make up for the decision he made ten years ago. With a new start in Seattle, life begins to unfold as Christian learns to adjust to a life that he was always meant to be living. AU HEA
1. Chapter 1

**CHRISTIAN**

* * *

Lowering the business section of the Seattle Times I was met with a pair of brown eyes that demanded my attention, but I sure as hell wasn't going to give it.

"Your coffee, sir." The barista went out of her way to hand deliver my coffee with a smile. Wipe it off, because you're just embarrassing yourself. I took a glance over at Taylor who was doing a terrible job at hiding his amusement.

I rolled my eyes and went back to reading about China's slowing economy, catching a quiet huff from the woman who thought she stood a chance. It's not her fault. I just don't give chances. Taylor shifted in his chair across from me and took a sip of his steaming black coffee.

"I added three more calls to the log. You're home now. Aren't you the least bit curious?" Taylor tapped his finger on the table, hoping to get a reaction out of me. I didn't bother to look at him.

"Taylor, enough." It was bad enough that I was in the same state of Washington, much less twenty minutes away from the place I can't ever return to.

"They're only going to try harder now that you're here." Taylor didn't think I knew that already.

"Well It's a good thing I have you then, isn't it?" I shook my head and folded up the paper. I couldn't read a damn thing with Taylor filling my head with these thoughts. Taylor smiled into his mug.

"You better fucking believe it. Nothing gets in my way, but that steel and glass tower across the street is one hell of a way to say you're back." Taylor leaned back and made another visual sweep of the coffee shop. He was right; I was back home and I fucking hated it, but I felt the need to be here. Across the street stands Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. A dream of mine since I was fifteen. I spent years living in hell, learning everything I could about politics and economics before cashing in on a trust fund that my grandfather opened for me. I wasn't allowed to touch it until my twentieth birthday, but due to the situation I was in, he changed the stipulations and told me to run with it. So I did. I left in the middle of the night on my eighteenth birthday. I ran as far as I could without leaving so much as a note. I could finally make something of myself. I purchased a couple of startups that quickly grew into self-sustaining companies that I eventually sold for a greater profit. I didn't stop there. I just kept buying and selling until I was able to just buy and buy. I was hungry for success and I didn't stop going until my name was circulating in the business world. I became the big bad wolf in the realm of mergers and acquisitions and I had no problems with blowing your house down. New York City had quickly become my home over the years. I had everything I could have dreamed up, but then it happened. I finally acknowledged something that had been bothering me for the past decade. I ran away. Christian Grey does not run away. I knew there was only one way of fixing this internal battle and as if it couldn't have happened fast enough, I made the move. I bought out a partially constructed building from a developer and put a rush on the deadline. A month later, Grey M&A became Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. I didn't just come back. I am back and It's partially out of spite.

Now a month later in Seattle I suddenly became the 'It Boy'. The media couldn't get enough of a young, good looking billionaire bachelor who was nearly impossible to meet. I put up walls around me and they weren't just for security.

"Though, today is your birth-" Taylor tried to finish.

"I know. It's been ten years." I interrupted.

"You know, I was your age when I started working for you." Taylor quirked an eyebrow with a slight smirk as he reminded me. After ten years, the bastard knew how I felt about him.

"Alright, you have an appointment in half an hour. Let's go boss." I tossed the paper on the table and pushed the mug aside. Straightening out my black Brioni suit, I slipped on my Persol sunglasses and walked out to the warm Seattle sun.

I took a look around, taking in the sights and sounds of the active city. Everyone on autopilot as they focused on who they were talking to on their cell phones. A panhandler asking for change and to 'God Bless'. A delivery truck sorting packages on a dolly for a drop off. I almost missed the chirping sound that gave permission to walk on the crosswalk. Taylor kept up with my pace as always, looking around for potential threats.

Walking through the revolving door I was always thrown into an expansive lobby made of dark marble and steel fixtures. It reflected the building, which was a seamless blend of contemporary design and efficiency.

"Good morning Mr. Grey." The receptionist sitting behind a long black marble desk greeted me. I never broke my stride. Taylor pressed the button to go up the executive elevator and in seconds the doors opened, welcoming us to step through.

"Remind me who I'm meeting with?" I asked Taylor. I had been going through personal assistants left and right since starting in Seattle so I was lacking in the useful reminders. Carrie, my P.A. in New York was the best, but she couldn't move to Seattle, no matter how much I offered her as salary.

"Her name is Andrea Fairchild. HR thinks she might be good for the P.A. position that keeps opening up." Taylor had to turn that into a dig. I looked at him feigning hatred, and I walked out of the elevator as soon as it spit us out onto the twenty fourth floor. Everyone caught sight of me and vanished into their respective offices. Good. Olivia, the coffee maker extraordinaire, was the only one sitting behind the desk that stood adjacent to my office. There was always a look of hope in her eyes and It always bothered me, but firing her now meant another string of blonde predators that might end up being worse than her.

"Sir, Ms. Fairchild is waiting for you." Olivia informed me.

"Send her in." I didn't even bother to look at her. I shut the large heavy doors to my office and sat down behind my desk, leaving Taylor standing outside at his post.

Olivia cracked open the door and slipped through, placing a mug of coffee on the coaster on my desk, leaving quickly as Ms. Fairchild walked through.

"Have a seat Ms. Fairchild." I didn't take my eyes off of what I had in front of me on my desk. So many papers to sign first thing in the morning.

"Thank you for seeing me Mr. Grey, and please, call me Andrea." I looked up at her and she was smiling. Something was different about her. I could usually sniff out the inappropriate ones, but this one reminded me of Carrie. Her professionally cut straight shoulder length blonde hair went well with her gray silk blouse and black pencil skirt. It exemplified the style and attitude that I believed Grey House had. I noticed a ring on her ring finger. Perfect. She looked determined, not at all anxious. I liked her.

"Andrea, I'm reading here that you were an assistant to Howard Sharpman. How was that?" Howard Sharpman was a brutal attorney in Seattle. I know of him because he was always up against my father. My kind of guy. If she could put up with him, she could certainly put up with me.

"The time I spent working for Howard Sharpman was time I spent learning and fine tuning my position as an assistant. Because of my prior work experience with Sharpman, I believe I'm a well rounded candidate. I do what's told. I don't ask stupid questions. I do my homework and I do not play around. I handle pressure well and I never miss a beat. I have no desire to worm my way into your personal life and I take confidentiality seriously." Where's my 'approved' stamp so I can throw it against her forehead?

"You will be expected to get to Grey House before I arrive and leave when appropriate, but I will need you to take care of things as they come up; even if you're out of the office. Scheduling, correspondence and what not. Can you do that?" Please say you can. She was the only one who hasn't eye fucked me the moment they walked through the door which makes her perfect for the job.

"Absolutely." She nodded. I smirked.

"I have one simple rule." Andrea nodded. "No one gets into my office without going through Taylor first. I don't care if It's the President of the United States." Simple enough, right?

"Certainly, Mr. Grey."

"Alright. Taylor will escort you to Human Resources to collect your employment package that will go over your salary and to have you sign the Nondisclosure Agreement. Security will outfit you with an executive floor badge and IT will program your new tablet and cell phone to work alongside my schedule. Included in your company phone will be every contact in our systems, including my own personal contacts. Seeing as HR wouldn't have sent you through without a background check I'll go ahead and say welcome to Grey House Andrea. You start tomorrow morning, seven a.m.." Without shaking her hand I gave her the opportunity to stand up.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. This is truly an incredible opportunity you have given me." I gave her a small smile and she walked out of my office a little lighter on her feet. That went well.

* * *

"Taylor, I'm ready to go." I poked my head out of my office startling Taylor who was in the middle of reading an Anthony Burgess novel. "I'm sure you're eager to continue eye-fucking the new housekeeper." I shook my head with a smirk. I checked for my phone, making sure it was in my breast pocket. I always felt naked without it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smirked. Taylor was ex-military and was truly unreadable, but after spending ten years with the man, he could never pull one over on me. To my credit, I could read a person pretty well. It's a useful tool in the business world.

Grey House was empty except for the stray security guards that stayed over night. Taylor and I took the elevator down to the parking garage and the two 'beeps' echoing in the cement structure sounded from the black Audi SUV parked in my reserved spot. I took to the back seat while Taylor got behind the wheel. The Audi came to life at the turn of the key and Taylor peeled out. The best perk of living Downtown was that I could be close to Grey House. The to and from home was quick and painless. After a long day the last thing I want to do is wait around in Seattle's traffic. I had done enough of that in New York City.

I could see the gold lettering illuminated by spotlight: 'Escala'. I had been living at Escala for a month now and it was nothing like my penthouse in New York City. Escala was elegant with an artistic flare. It was polished and it made a statement with the use of only three colors: black, gray and white. It had order. With order meant control and with control meant I could rest easy. Any loss of that control would allow something or someone to pull a brick out of the life I so carefully constructed.

Taylor parked the Audi in Bay 2. Bays 1, 3 and 4 were also reserved for the penthouse. Taylor slipped out of the car and I got out, shutting the door while taking a look at my surroundings. Audis, BMWs, a few collectible cars and a Bentley. I was in the right place. Taylor punched in code '3425' and up we went to the thirty first floor.

The smell coming off the elevator was intoxicating and Taylor and I looked at each other and smiled. My last housekeeper in New York City didn't live with me. I didn't want the additional warm body. She only came by to clean, restock the kitchen and prepare meals that were to be reheated by the stove. Taylor and I would usually just throw the meals in the microwave and call it a day.

"Gail." I surprised her. Gail Jones was a little older than Taylor by about two years. Her blonde hair was up in a sleek bun. She carried herself in black form fitting pants and a white collared blouse. To Taylor's standards she was more than attractive and I honestly didn't care if he had wood for her, but no fucking the staff; even if you are staff.

"Mr. Grey. Welcome home. I was just finishing up the honey bacon pork tenderloin. Salad is in the fridge, just need to add the dressing, and the chocolate cake is cooling down before I ice it. Do you like buttercream?" Gail smiled. I couldn't place the feeling, but it wasn't a bad one.

"I do. Thank you Gail. It smells delicious. Taylor, go ahead and help yourself. I'll be right down." Taylor nodded, his attention went back to Gail. I shook my head and started up the suspended stairs to get to my bedroom. As soon as I shut the door I threw off my shoes and took off my jacket, putting them both in my massive walk-in closet that looked like any obsessive compulsive's dream come true.

The usual everyday jeans, t-shirts and sweaters had their places, but when you walked further inside you would find what you see me typically wearing.

White button up shirts were crisp and clean hanging three inches apart in the illuminated closet space. My Tom Ford, Brioni and Valentino suits were suspended with care and had been separated by fabric and color. My shoes, ranging from casual to dress were organized in custom designed shelving. Everything in order. Everything in its place. I threw on a pair of dark jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt, leaving off the socks and made my way down to the kitchen. God, it smelled good. I grabbed my plate out of the warmer and sat at the kitchen island with Taylor who was about finished with his dinner. Most CEOs would never dream of eating with their security, but if Taylor was never there, I would have spent the last ten years eating alone.

"I got another call." Taylor tried to keep his voice from showing any emotion.

"Yeah?" Get on with it Taylor.

"It was Elliot." Taylor put his fork down on his plate. I'm surprised my family hasn't given up. It must be some sort of 'thing' they did to keep the hope alive that I would some day answer.

"Taylor…"

"Alright, but remember that Elliot and Mia are innocent in all of it." Fucking Christ, Taylor. I threw my fork down, clanking against the plate. I lost my appetite.

"You don't think I know that?" I ran my hand through my messy head of hair that many say looks dark copper.

"I wasn't trying to tell you what I think you do or don't know. I'm not here to guilt trip you." Taylor said in surrender.

"I get it Taylor. If I let one in then who's to say it stops at that. I'm not willing to put myself in that position."

Thirteen years ago I was sexually assaulted multiple times by a teacher at my prep school in Bellevue. She taught history and happened to be my mother's close friend. I wasn't your typical teenager. I didn't know how to socialize and I fought, a lot. Many could say I was capable of defending myself since I was more than willing to pick a fight, but no one understood the position I was put in. Mrs. Lincoln didn't look like your typical teacher. She skated around what was appropriate in class. Her appearance and her actions were questionable at best, but it was overlooked because of her social standing in the community. I was a gifted student, but never cared to apply myself. I was bored, angry and out of control. It was a perfect storm that made me the perfect target.

It started out with playful touching, turning into suggestive come-ons that led to the touching that I still try to scrub off of me in the shower. I never misled the woman, but it didn't stop her from trying to get what she wanted from me. Every Tuesday I was asked to stay behind in class so she could do everything with me other than intercourse and every time I told her I was going to tell someone, she would laugh and say that she 'would just make it look like rape'. With my reputation, I couldn't risk it. Whenever she had me I was mentally absent and obviously not aroused. My body didn't register anything as pleasure. It frustrated her because she wanted to go further, but it didn't stop her from doing things to me that I've spent hundreds of thousands of dollars on therapists to get out of my head. I tried staying home on the days I knew she'd ask me to stick around. My parent's caught on to me. Mrs. Lincoln pulled me aside and threatened to report me for infractions if I stopped seeing her. This went on for a few months until I snapped. I couldn't do it anymore. I told my parents everything, but they didn't think I had an honest bone in my body. They chose that woman over me, citing that my anger issues and irresponsibility were to blame for a fabricated story that would be damaging to a career. I had lost their trust countless times before, but this wasn't cheating on an exam or giving someone a black eye; a teacher preyed on me for months. Because of the situation, I changed schools immediately and my parents never brought Mrs. Lincoln around the house after that. Though, they were still in the same social circles meaning that they still talked with one another. I thought about emancipating myself or straight up running away, but I needed to play it smart. I spent my remaining years at home getting ready to leave. The moment the clock struck midnight and I turned eighteen, I left and I never went back.

These phone calls that I get come from my first cell phone that I got when I was sixteen. They never turned the number off and I never threw the phone away. It was the last string I wasn't ready to cut and honestly, I didn't entirely want to. I gave Taylor the job of entering the calls into a call log. Maybe one day I might want to look through it. It's a hefty leather bound book he keeps in the security office. The number, caller, date and message are recorded and to this day I haven't stolen a glance, because...fuck them.

"This reminds me. You have your first appointment with Dr. Flynn tomorrow. Last time I play personal assistant." Taylor shook his head. I meant to schedule an appointment with Dr. John Flynn as soon as I arrived in Seattle. My therapist in New York City, Dr. Tressler, referred me to him. It was important for me to have the first meeting, because it would be one of many.

* * *

"Mr. Grey, wonderful to meet you." Dr. John Flynn was a stately man with an english accent. His office looked like a smoking parlor, complete with green wing back chairs and dark wood furniture. I took a seat on the brown leather couch and crossed my right leg over my left. Let's see what this guy's got.

"I appreciate you seeing me on short notice. I wanted to get the ball rolling." I took another look around the room. Therapy sessions always had me on edge.

"No problem at all. So, I received your files from Dr. Tressler. I looked through them thoroughly and I've come to conclude that we still have some work to do." Yeah, that's why I'm here. "Tell me, why did you come back to Seattle?" Dr. Flynn took out his yellow legal pad and clicked his pen, letting the ink flow. I thought about his question for a moment. I couldn't come up with something that would make me look like I was thinking with absolute clarity. I just looked at him and shrugged. Maybe something would come to me in a moment. "I don't know you personally Christian, but from your files I feel like I can make a quick assumption that might stir a thought process. I think you're back because you want to prove something to your family." I thought about that for a moment.

"There's a lot to it." A lot of times during therapy I just wanted to play dead until my hour was up.

"So, what is it then, Christian? There's a reason." He pressed.

"I'm back because if I'm here, I'm not running anymore." I answered. Hm. Okay.

"What is there to run from?" Didn't he say he read my records?

"My family. That woman. Feelings. All of it." I picked at the callous on the palm of my hand.

"What feelings are you talking about, Christian?" He scribbled something on his notepad.

"Hopelessness. Anger. Depression. Exhaustion. Anxiousness. Sadness. Regret" I could go on.

"What is it you feel right now?" Dr. Flynn asked.

"I don't feel anything." I don't.

"How's that possible?"

"Control." I answered.

"You can't possibly control your feelings all of the time, Christian. Surely you have feelings." Dr. Flynn shook his head.

"I have feelings, but I don't indulge in them." Dr. Flynn gave me a strange look and put his note pad down.

"What about romantic relationships? There was nothing specific written down in your files, other than your disinterest in them ." Dr. Flynn looked eager for my explanation.

"I've never had one." I was truthful.

"So they were more of the sexual nature?" Why didn't Dr. Tressler write this shit down?

"No." I took a deep breath and released it.

"I'm not here to judge, Christian."

"Dr. Flynn, I've never had sex before." I watched as Dr. Flynn's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that. Sure, I jack off like three times a day. I have to or else I'd explode.

"Does this have something to do with Mrs. Lincoln?" He guessed.

"I can't bring myself to try anything sexual. I'm afraid I'll lose it." I clenched my fists.

"What if you don't lose it?" He countered. What was he expecting me to do to find out? Go fuck the first woman who throws herself at me? I'd barely make it out of the building.

"Just not now. I have to do this right or not at all." I was antsy to get out of his office.

"Christian, keep your eyes open. Don't limit yourself because of your fears and your successes. I agree that you should take it slow. I'm going to give you a little bit of homework." I know I won't do it, but go right ahead.

"I want you to introduce yourself to a woman you find attractive. Doesn't have to be a date. Doesn't have to be more than an exchanging of names. Just cross that one simple boundary you have set for yourself. Simple enough?" That's easy.

"Yeah, no problem." I nodded.

"Good, because that's just the beginning." Dr. Flynn smiled. "I have a feeling that you and I will get along just fine Christian."

* * *

"What about her?" Taylor smiled. It was like he was trying to set me up in an arranged marriage.

"No, I'll know it when I see her." I checked my phone for the time. I had been on my lunch for an hour and a half looking for a woman I find attractive. No one has caught my eye, but I have caught many. Sure, I've seen some pretty women, but nothing special.

"Her?" Taylor had very specific tastes. Skinny, blonde, big tits and a decent ass. That sounded like every woman that has ever hit on me. I need more than that.

"Screw it, I need to get back to Grey House. I'm surprised Andrea hasn't started calling yet." The past two days Andrea had lived up to her expectations. I felt comfortable leaving things in her hands. She could think on her feet and take my shit with a smile on her face. I followed Taylor to the Audi and got in. It was time to get back to my one and only love… My job.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey." The woman behind the receptionist desk came out of no where. I didn't bother to return the greeting. They should know by now. I spotted Andrea waiting for the executive elevator with a bag in her hand, presumably lunch.

"Andrea." I nodded. Taylor stood by.

"Hi Mr. Grey. My lifesaver came by to drop off my lunch." She smiled.

"That's fine. Everyth-"

"Andrea!" I turned around to face the interruption. Running towards us without a care in the world was a brunette with loose bouncing curls and a beautiful smile. "I forgot the keys." She laughed. I studied her. Where were the imperfections? I needed to find one. Anything to keep me from grazing over her stunning body covered in dark fitted denim and a baby blue pleated cami that made her big blue eyes impossibly bluer. I must have been stunned because Taylor cleared his throat to snap me out of my staring.

"Oh, God, sorry. That was part of the reason you walked all this way. Alex would have been so pissed at me."

"Alex?" I asked Andrea.

"My husband." Andrea said with a smile.

"My brother." The beautiful woman said, dangling the keys in her hand, about to say her goodbyes. I needed to know who she was.

"I'm sorry, I'm Christian Grey, and you are?" I asked, ignoring Taylor's light chuckle.

"Anastasia Steele." I shook my head for a moment, I got lost in her smile. I looked up at Taylor who nodded in approval. "I should get going. Kate expected me fifteen minutes ago. It was nice to meet you Christian Grey." I felt my lip twitch when she used my full name and not the formality.

"You as well, Ms. Steele." She looked at me funny and then turned around, leaving the way she came in. Andrea cleared her throat and I turned to face her. Her smile was telling.

"That's your sister-in-law?" I asked Andrea. Something is telling me to dig.

"Yeah. Her brother and I got married last year." Andrea was looking through her phone.

"Are you two close?" I asked. I didn't even bother to look at Taylor. The elevator door opened and I kept my pace with Andrea. I caught Olivia trying to run behind her desk to pretend that she was hard at work.

"Very. Why?" She looked at me curiously.

"I just like to know who comes in to Grey House is all. Reschedule all of my meetings." I continued to my office, Taylor trailed behind me. I took off my coat and hung it up in the small closet in the corner, taking a seat in my chair.

"I already sent Barney an email to forward you Anastasia's background check." Taylor chuckled.

"Way to assume." I pulled up my email. Nothing yet. That was aggravating.

"I think you chose the topic of your homework assignment wisely. Now what are you going to do about it?" I thought about it. I know nothing about women. Just that they can't seem to act appropriately around me. I've never gone out on a date. The closest to a conversation that I've had with a woman in the past ten years was just outside with Andrea. I'm way out of my league.

"I need more information. Until then, she's out of my mind." Taylor rolled his eyes and left my office.

I probably refreshed my email a million times since I sat down at my desk. It was nearing three in the afternoon when I finally got the background check on Anastasia from Barney.

* * *

Name: Anastasia Rose Steele

D.O.B.: September 10, 1989

Address: 1408 12th Ave. Unit 307 Seattle, WA 98122

Employment: Seattle Independent Publishing, Commissioning Editor

Father: Raymond Steele

Mother: Carla May Wilks

Sexual Orientation: None Specified

Relationship Status: No Known Relationships

Education: Washington State University- Vancouver, Major: English Literature

Savings: $12,203.44

Telephone: (206) 611-3132 Carrier: Northwest Wireless

* * *

Where was the rest of it?

"Taylor, this is only a partial background check." I would expect it to be a lot more detailed.

"That's not a bad thing. She doesn't lead a very colorful life, that's all." Hm. Ms. Steele is low key. That could either mean she's very discrete or she really has no life outside of work and home. I'm intrigued. I leaned back in my chair and looked up at the white ceiling. What to do, what to do?

"Taylor, we need to arrange a run in. I think I'm going to go for a little extra credit."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi Everyone! So this is a change, huh?** **I would love to get your thoughts. I'll be updating soon. :D**

 **Thank you for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW! I can't even tell you how excited I am that this story has already been so well received and that you're looking forward to more from the story. I'll try my absolute best to keep you reading and enjoying the story. There's a lot that can happen and I'm ready for the ride as well. Thank you all so much for the incredible reviews, for the follows and for the faves. I plan to update regularly. I will try my best not to leave you hanging for long. I know how it feels to get into a story and then have to wait forever to get that next chapter. Again, THANK YOU THANK YOU for the feedback and the questions. I'm so grateful. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be updating soon.**

 **:) Carter.**

* * *

 **CHRISTIAN**

* * *

Taylor and I have been parked out in front of Seattle Independent Publishing for the past fifteen minutes watching Anastasia on a coffee break. I might have bribed an assistant to tell me when she goes for lunch. He would only tell me her usual coffee break because lunch was never planned. It was a beautiful day out and I could tell she enjoyed the sun on her face.

"That's what she wears to work?" I looked on in disbelief as Anastasia stood outside of SIP wearing dark denim skinny jeans and a beige embellished silk tank. Moving my eyes downwards I noticed a pair of light pink keds. She really was carefree, laughing hysterically at something I couldn't hear. I have yet to see her unhappy and I hope I never do.

"I did my research. SIP isn't your typical publishing company. They pride themselves on their offbeat business ethic. They actually became quite successful once someone replaced their last editor-in-chief Jerry Roach who got caught up in fraud and identity theft charges with his last commissioning editor Jack Hyde." Taylor paused. Fraud and identity theft charges?. "I looked into them both. Hyde works at a coffee shop at a bookstore in Tacoma mopping floors now and Roach moved to Arizona after finalizing his divorce. It's safe to say that Anastasia stepped up the ladder once they left. That woman she's laughing with is Hannah Riley, her assistant." Taylor handed me a small stack of papers that had the names and photos of everyone that currently worked at SIP. The current Editor-in-Chief was Luanna Kingsley. She looked like the girl with the dragon tattoo.

"I'll drop you off at the end of the sidewalk and pick you up at the other side of the building." Taylor turned the car around and stopped in front of an outgoing mailbox.

"Thanks, Taylor." I put on my sunglasses and opened the door.

"You got this, boss. I'll see you on the other side." He winked at me, giving me a motivational smile. I was already feeling a little unsteady and it wasn't a feeling I had experienced in quite some time. I took a deep breath and centered myself. I'm Christian fucking Grey, I growl. This was just a woman. She really wasn't, though. Focus! I felt myself realign and I took that as my cue to move forward down the sidewalk before I missed my chance with the only woman who has ever affected me in such a way.

* * *

 **ANA**

* * *

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it. The last time I was asked to go to a party, Alex and Kate had to come pick me up off of the front lawn of Delta Phi." Hannah and I laughed. I took a sip of my bitter tea and tried to find a way out of going to Luanna's annual Drunk Olympics. The woman was an awful example, but she was a killer Editor-in-Chief.

"That's all I ask. So whe-"

"Ms. Steele? Is that you?" Hannah's eyes grew wide while I flipped that familiar voice through the catalogue of sounds in my head. I turned around and standing right in front of me was Christian Grey. I felt so stupid after Andrea told me who he was after I left Grey House.

"Hi Mr. Grey. How are you?" I smiled big, acting casual.

"Oh, so It's Mr. Grey now?" I rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation. This man was the type of guy when no words could do the way he looked justice. He was tall and filled out a suit perfectly. His pale complexion made his dark copper hair stand out against his piercing gray eyes that could make anyone a bumbling idiot. I watched him shift in his expensive dark blue suit. He caught me checking him out and he smirked. I won't make this easy for you Mr. Grey.

"Well, that is your name isn't it?" I giggled. Hannah shifted, unsure of her place in the conversation.

"I'm going to meet you inside Ana." Hannah nodded at Christian and left before they properly met.

"Is this where all the magic happens? Outside on the sidewalk facing 3rd Ave?" He never took his eyes off of me. I felt surrounded by his gaze.

"I do a lot of reading indoors so the fresh air is good for my overall morale. What brings you by SIP?" I asked him. I looked around to see if I could take a guess, but came up with nothing that screamed 'Billionaire CEO frequents here!'.

"I heard a tip about some space for sale. Sometimes I like to see for myself." He nodded.

"It's an up and coming area so I would say go for it. SIP would be a good neighbor. Unless you plan on opening up some franchise or a set of elitist boutiques, then I would say look somewhere else." I could see a smile forming on his mouth. I'm a woman of the twenty first century. I have opinions and a voice. When I'm not buried in a book, I use it, which doesn't happen as often as it should.

"No, Ms. Steele I wouldn't think of doing something so devastating." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you mocking me, Mr. Grey?"

"No, I'm asking you out to lunch." Hold up.

"Lunch?" I asked to clarify.

"Yeah, It's when you eat food around noon and sometimes there is company involved." I laughed. Who was this guy?

"I can't today, but how about tomorrow?" I hoped he wouldn't take it as a blow off. He didn't look fazed.

"Sure, what's your number? I'll call you tomorrow to set something up." Christian took out his phone and entered my number with speed. He visibly relaxed once he had my number. Was I being difficult before?

"I should probably get going. Duty calls. I'll see you tomorrow Christian Grey." I smirked. I turned around to head back inside the quaint little brick building of SIP.

"Until then, Anastasia Steele." I smiled. As soon as I was near the door I heard the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

* * *

 **CHRISTIAN**

* * *

"How did it go, boss?" Taylor asked as I settled into the back of the Audi. I felt like I just scaled the Empire State Building. My adrenaline was high.

"We're going for lunch tomorrow." I nodded. I was excited, but I didn't show it.

"I'd congratulate you, but you look miserable about it." Taylor observed. I shook my head out of frustration.

"I'm not, I just wasn't expecting it to go this far. She's different Taylor. I thought I sensed it at Grey House. I'll never forgive myself if she ends up pulling a brick out." She could be the biggest mistake I could make right now or turn out to be the best idea. I couldn't measure the risk because I was biased. It was my own carefully crafted life we were talking about.

"Or she could become a brick that you put in." Taylor, what a poet.

"Practicing your words for Gail?" I smirked.

"No, I'm just wise for my age." He said.

"You're thirty-eight, Taylor."

"I have a gun you know." Taylor's eyes smiled in the rear view mirror. I was about to tell him to 'fuck off' when my phone started to ring.

"Grey." I answered.

"Sir, just a reminder that Ros Bailey will be here to see you in an hour for the interview." She started with the normal news. She cleared her throat. "Also, Elliot Grey tried to access the executive floor without following regulations just moments ago." Just as she said that Taylor got a phone call. I ended the call with Andrea after I told her I would be right in. Taylor looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Elliot was escorted off of the property once security noted that he was on the black list. Apparently he talked the receptionist into calling in a favor from the janitorial staff who have access to the master keys." What the fuck? Who do these people think they are? Elliot could have been a lunatic. Maybe he was. Time could do things to people.

"I hope you're ready for a big fucking scene, Taylor." I balled my fists to let go of some of the tension I was holding. What if I had been there and he succeeded in seeing me? How would I have reacted? What would that of done to the years of therapy I had undergone. I'm literally one Jenga piece from falling down already and I pay a lot of money in security and therapy to keep that piece in place. I can already smell the ink on those termination papers.

Taylor drove through the gates of the parking garage after swiping his access card, trying to disguise our arrival in case Elliot was camped outside waiting to confront me. We parked and I got out immediately, looking very much like the angry CEO that I was. I started for the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby firmly. Taylor knew when to keep his mouth shut. These were the times when he stood by to protect me from myself. Even though I stopped hitting people a long time ago. The doors opened for the lobby and It was buzzing with activity. It's incredible that I employ so many people. So many people I know nothing about. Grey House is twice the size of what Grey M&A was which made it difficult for me to interview anyone who wasn't of immediate importance..

"Which one is she?" I asked Taylor. He pointed to the blonde who wore shirts that always seemed to shrink in the dryer. I took a deep breath and focused my eyes on her, never taking them off. Taylor kept up with my pace until I stood directly in front of her at the reception desk. I cleared my throat. The look of surprise was visible on her face. I'm about to be the biggest asshole you have ever met. All I could picture was Elliot getting through to my office unannounced.

"Hi, Mr. Grey. How are you today?" You see me looking like this and you want to talk like a 1-800 number?

"Ms.?" I asked through gritted teeth. The rest of the women behind the desk looked like they were chewing on nails while they looked at the only woman I had ever spoken to at reception.

"Barry. Rachel Barry." She smirked like it was her lucky day.

"Ms. Barry, who the fuck gave you the right to orchestrate access to the executive floor without an appointment?!" I waited for an answer from a speechless Rachel Barry. One of the other girls snickered.

"No one, sir." She squeaked.

"That's what I thought! Who else helped him gain access? Tell me right now and I might let you keep your job!" I could feel the stares of the Grey House employees on the back of my head. Let this be a reminder of who you work for. She swallowed hard, shifting her eyes around the audience that collected around us.

"William Porter, janitorial staff. He was going to use his master key, Mr. Grey." Do I fire this woman after she just sold someone out to keep her job? No way in hell. She just cost someone their job to save her own after pulling a stunt like this.. No need for a two faced employee who has no issues with breaking the rules.

"Taylor, take her badge, gather her belongings and show her out. You no longer work here at Grey House, Ms. Barry. Don't expect a reference letter. You wouldn't like what it would have to say." I turned around to look at all of the stunned faces. "I don't have time for this shit! If any of you agree with the way Ms. Barry and Mr. Porter handled themselves today then you can get the fuck out also! Just see your nearest HR representative for more information! I won't put up with this bullshit! Unbelievable!" That was probably the most I have said to anyone in this building. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at Taylor who squared his jaw. He wasn't happy either.

"Let's go, Taylor." I left behind a lobby that was stunned into silence and entered the executive elevator, trying to regain my composure.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold the door!" A tall, pretty, slender woman with long dark hair ran awkwardly to the elevator in her black Louboutins. Taylor stood in front of me with his hand nearing his gun for good measure.

"You need to check in!" Taylor growled.

"I just did right before that incredible speech. I'm Ros Bailey. I'm here to interview for the position of COO." She smiled, completely enthralled with what just happened. I took a moment to think it over.

"Get in." I said, moving over towards Taylor to give her some room.

"That was incredible. I have never seen something like that in my thirteen years in corporate. God, that must have felt good. I came to the right place." Ros was hyped.

"Excuse me?" Who the fuck was this woman?

"Sorry." She put her hand out. I'm surprised I shook it. "Nice to meet you Mr. Grey. Thank you for taking the time to see me today." She said with enthusiasm. This woman was a trip. The elevator doors opened on the executive floor and I barked at Olivia to get two coffees. I nod at Andrea who has learned that It's just my way of a friendly hello.

"Right this way Ms. Bailey." I held the door open and motioned for her to take a seat. I closed the door behind me and sat at my desk. I opened the folder containing the information for Ms. Bailey that Andrea carefully organized for me and left on my desk. Olivia picked that time to deliver the coffees without asking what Ms. Bailey wanted in hers. I guess she'll have it black. I have no time for placing orders.

"So, Ms. Bailey, why Grey House?" I asked flatly. Let's just get to the point. I looked her in the eyes and she didn't even blink.

"I'm not going to bullshit you Mr. Grey. You're the best at what you do. I've been watching you since you started Grey M&A and you inspired me to dive into mergers and acquisitions at a young age as well. That aspect of your company aside; the way that you're transforming and leading communications technologies and how committed you are to progressive innovation; I couldn't resist taking my chances for a career move of a lifetime by working here at Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc."

"You're quite passionate, aren't you?" I smirked. That was important. I just couldn't tell if I could stand working this close with her. She was a little much.

"My girlfriend thinks I'm neurotic, but I'll let you decide." She laughed a laugh that forced a smile on my face. I looked over her resume and it was rather impressive. I couldn't deny that. She was outspoken; ensuring communication at all times. She was passionate about the company; very much a requirement. There would be no issues of romantic interests on her part considering her sexual orientation. I had a good feeling about Andrea and so far that didn't bite me in the ass.

"Well, Ms. Bailey. I understand that this is your last stop before a decision can be made. I can see that you would be a good fit here at Grey House. Of course, the position of COO is a major undertaking and there needs to be a level of trust built. I don't think you have a problem with communication or taking on demanding work loads considering your resume." The words to the phrase 'please, are you kidding me?' were written all over her face.

"None at all." She nodded, engrossed in what I was explaining to her.

"I would like to extend the offer for the position as Grey House's COO, but it will be on a trial basis. After three months I will have each department conduct a full review. I will complete one also. Of course my word weighs more heavily, but I want to see how well you fit in. Since we have gone over your background check and HR has beaten a dead horse over sorting you out before you could even meet with me; you can start as soon as possible.

"Mr. Grey this is fantastic. I know we'll make an excellent team." I inwardly cringed at the word 'team'. I needed to get over that. Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. was growing and I needed to be reasonable.

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine. I'll have Andrea show you to HR to go over the paperwork. After that we will set you up with the Grey House essentials. When do you think you'll be able to start?"

"Tomorrow, if I may?" Works for me.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Bailey. I suggest getting here early." I nodded in completion.

"Certainly. And please, call me Ros." She smiled. I don't think we're on a first name basis yet.

"Have a good day, Ms. Bailey." She shook her head with an amused grin.

"Mr. Grey."

* * *

 **ANA**

* * *

I reached for the granola in the top cabinet and went over to the counter and sprinkled some on top of my vanilla yogurt. It wasn't the breakfast of champions, but I could never eat anything heavy first thing in the morning.

"It's just lunch, Kate." I sighed.

"There's just something about those Grey boys." Kate said dreamily and smiled as she sat on the stool in front of me.

"Boys?" I asked.

"Yeah, he has a brother, Elliot. I see him out a lot. Total man whore." Huh. Okay.

"Well, like I said, It's just lunch. He seems pretty harmless so why not?" I thought I would step it up a notch today and wear my navy blue lace skater dress with a nude pair of stiletto high ankle strap sandals. I left my hair down in loose curls and added just a touch of a peachy lip.

"Let's just hope he isn't like the million other douchebags who have tried to get into your pants." Kate groaned. Sure, I've been pursued plenty of times, but no one ever got lucky.

"I doubt Christian Grey is trying to get into my pants. I'm probably just an amusement to help pass the time. I'll humor him just this once." I smirked. I hoped I wasn't just an amusement.

"Bullshit. You're fucking hot, Steele. You always underestimate yourself and it pisses me off. You never notice how guys look at you. We just need to work on that cherry of yours." Kate started to laugh as I threw a few granola bits at her.

"Kate, I've held onto it for this long, I can wait a little longer."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Waiting for your Prince Charming. I get it. Maybe it could be Mr. Moneybags?" She teased as she stood up to get ready for the day.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing." It really wouldn't be.

"I need to shower. It's going to take me forever to tame this mane. Text me all the details when you get back from lunch." Kate kissed me on the cheek before running off to her bedroom. I stood there and collected myself before I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. As soon as the door shut, my first inkling of butterflies set in.

* * *

 **CHRISTIAN**

* * *

"Taylor, It's time." I slipped on my suit coat and put a stick of spearmint gum in my mouth. Taylor and I walked to the elevator and I let the idea of a lunch date with Anastasia sink in.

"Nervous?" Taylor asked.

"That's not the word for it." I couldn't exactly put it into words. This wasn't something I had practice with. I've seen my brother go out on dates, but his dates were more like quick fucks. I never understood it.

"She seems nice enough. I can tell she's not like the majority." Taylor noticed.

"Yeah. That's the problem. I don't know what to expect." I thumbed through my phone and sent out a text to Anastasia to let her know that I was on my way. Even correspondence with her was a nice feeling.

It wasn't long before we were parked in front of SIP. I sat in the Audi and waited for Anastasia to appear.

"It's usually nice if the guy gets out of the car to greet the woman." Taylor smiled. Thanks for the tip.

"Okay, smart ass." I shook my head and got out of the car. I leaned against the car and waited for her to show. It took moments, but when I saw her walk out of the building in that dress I instantly stiffened.

"Hi, Mr. Grey." She smiled. I could tell she was nervous also. I felt some relief from that.

"Anastasia, call me Christian, please." I opened the door for her to get in and get comfortable as I followed.

"Then you can call me Ana." She straightened out her dress to cover her legs to her knee. God, she was gorgeous.

"Thanks for picking me up." What did she expect? To walk? I knew she didn't have a car.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't have it any other way. How has your day been?" I asked. I didn't know what to do with my hands.

"Ruined a few author's dreams and read until I needed a motrin. The usual." Her smile lit up the dark interior of the Audi. That mouth on her made me slip a smile.

"Well, I'm glad I could steal you away from those hapless conditions." I teased.

"It's welcomed. Where are we going?" She crossed her legs and leaned in closer. I thought she might be feeling more comfortable with me. I eased some.

"Sorellina. I hope you like Italian." I should have asked.

"Love it. Could eat it everyday." Thank God.

Taylor managed to get us to Sorellina before our reservation. I helped Ana out of the car and walked by her side to the hostess stand.

"Hi, Mr. Grey. Right this way." It was always strange when people knew who I was without an introduction. Ana smiled at me and we followed the hostess to the back of the restaurant where there was more privacy. Sorellina was a popular place in Seattle. It was a beautiful space made up entirely of a variation of cream colors. Black lanterns were suspended above the tables creating a bold contrast. There wasn't much for decoration except for the scattered candles and various bundles of branches in tall vases. It was clean and open. It wasn't the ideal place for lunch, but I wanted something more intimate.

I held out the chair for her awkwardly and let her into the table. I took the seat across from her and let the server fill our waters and take our drink orders. I was happily surprised when Ana turned down the wine. I still ordered a glass for myself to calm my nerves.

"Nice place." Ana's eyes roamed the restaurant.

"My first time here. Didn't know what to expect." Just that it was good for a date.

"Well… Good job." I could tell she wanted to say something else, but was being polite. I wasn't sure what to say to here. I thought I'd start with what I already knew.

"So, I'm guessing you went to college?" I rested the middle of my arms on the table and folded my fingers in.

"Washington State in Vancouver. Studied English Literature. How about you, Mr. CEO?" I laughed. You would think I was college educated.

"I didn't go to college." Her eyes widened.

"Wow. That's impressive."

"I was very resourceful." I nodded.

"I know you moved from New York. Do you miss it?" Do I?

"Somewhat. I had unfinished business here in Washington." I already said too much.

"I'll leave that alone." She smirked.

"I appreciate it." The server placed my wine down on the table and took our lunch orders. I ordered us both the filet mignon with beech mushrooms, whipped potatoes and montepulciano cheese. Ana smiled in agreement.

"My roommate Kate says she runs into your brother a lot when she goes out." I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"I'd rather not talk about my family." I said in a clipped tone, startling her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean…" I shook my head.

"No, don't be. It's just a touchy subject. I didn't mean to be short with you." I gave her a closed smile to reassure her.

"Now I know." She took a sip of water and settled in her chair. I'm not feeling very confident about this date. I went to bring up her roommate, but a familiar voice carried from behind the wall that divided our table from the rest of the floor.

"Christian, what is it?" Ana could see the worry in my face.

"Nothing." It wasn't nothing. It was Mrs. Lincoln.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh God... Mrs. Lincoln, I know. I hate to even look at her name after reading about her in so many stories. She's awful and a little repetitive, but I think the different take will be a little refreshing. So, what are your thoughts on the chapter? :) Thanks again for going out of your way to review. It's much appreciated and enjoyed! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HELLO! :D :D I am SO excited about the reactions to this story. The reviews are incredible and I'm thoroughly enjoying/appreciating them. Thank you for going out of your way to leave them. I just wanted to say that the chapter sizes will fluctuate, but they will never get any shorter than this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll be updating ASAP. Enjoy. :D**

 **:) Carter**

* * *

 **CHRISTIAN**

* * *

I felt like all of the air had been sucked out of my lungs. A real good punch in the gut. I looked at Ana's beautiful face and tried to come up with a game plan while the walls began to slowly close around me.

"Ana, I'm sorry, but I really have to go. Please let me give you a ride back to SIP." I couldn't believe our date had to end like this.

"Was it something I said?" Ana asked, confused by my sudden interest in leaving. I wish I was in the position to worry about her feelings as well, but I needed to get out of there. I could probably get us both out without anyone noticing us; a back door maybe?

"No, not at all. Something came up. Please, It's urgent. I stood up quickly, stumbling over the chair's leg, which caused me to knock over my hall full wine glass. The sound of the glass smashing on the hard floor called for attention. I froze. All eyes were on me.

"Christian?" Mrs. Lincoln spoke up from the large crowd in the dining room. She wasn't sure if she believed who she was seeing. I saw red.

"Don't 'Christian?' me." I spit. I took a look at the rest of her shocked table and then back to her and her gaping mouth. "I had always hoped that I wouldn't have to see your face again unless it was in the obituary!" I snapped.

The gasps from the dining room sucked the air out of the room. They thought that was bad? It was a good thing I had Ana with me or else I would have set the place on fire. I took Ana's hand and headed for the front door. I could feel a brick loosen. I felt like I was being followed. Taylor was standing by the entrance and watched me exit. He was very observant, immediately checking the area for the threat. He had already done a sweep prior to us entering Sorellina, but Mrs. Lincoln must have looked a lot different than the photos he used as references.

"Christian, please!" Mrs. Lincoln shouted at the entrance way. I took a look over my shoulder. Her platinum blonde bob made her inflated cherry red lips stick out like a swollen growth. Her face was tight and her makeup heavy. My stomach churned at the sight. I forced the memories back to the part of my brain that I labelled 'hell'.

"Back the fuck up!" Taylor growled.

"How dare you! This is none of your concern!" She screeched. Taylor got in her face.

"I said back the FUCK up! You have no business with Mr. Grey!" Taylor started to walk backwards while facing Mrs. Lincoln whose face turned blood red. Ana and I got into the awaiting Audi and we each took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Christian?" Ana's face displayed serious concern.

"Not now Ana. I'm sorry." I couldn't put what I was feeling into words. I needed space and I needed it now. I couldn't stand that Ana was seeing me like this. Taylor jumped behind the wheel, looking both ways before speeding off towards Downtown. No one said a word on the way to SIP. It was better that way. My first date with Ana, my first date period, was a complete disaster and there was no way she would ever go out with me again. I'm going to end that woman. Mrs. Lincoln should have been dealt with a long time ago.

Taylor parked outside of SIP and Ana got out of the car, holding the door open. I had calmed down some.

"I'm so sorry, Ana. I hope you'll let me make it up to you." She gave me a half smile.

"It's okay Christian, I really hope everything gets worked out. I'll be keeping you in my thoughts. Give me a call when you're ready." She made me feel warm. She was perfect.

"I will. Thank you for understanding." I said in a hushed tone. She nodded and shut the door. We waited for her to walk into the building before leaving. I sighed and leaned back into the seat. FUCK! How do I explain to her that we just ran into the teacher that had molested me for months? What if Ana didn't believe me? No one else did.

* * *

 **ANA**

* * *

"So he just got up, yelled at this woman and you left?" Kate was puzzled by how my lunch date with Christian turned out.

"Yeah. We were having an awkward go of it to begin with, but something spooked him. It turned out to be this woman in the restaurant that pissed him off enough for him to say what he said. She chased after him before security stopped her." I still couldn't believe it. I was worried about him. He looked so... I can't even place the emotion.

"Was it an ex?" Kate wondered.

"Unless he's into older women. She was a walking billboard for Botox, Kate. She had the head of a blow up doll." I chuckled along with Kate's laughter.

"Oh my God, Ana, that's priceless. So what are you going to do about Christian?" I wondered the same thing.

"I'm going to wait for him to call. I'm not sure what's going on and he looked like he had some things to deal with. If he wants it he'll have to come and get it." I sighed. I wasn't going to be the girl who hovered over the phone willing it to ring. Or the girl who sends a random text to smoke him out. Kate perked up.

"We need to go out tonight! This is such a downer. Nothing crazy. There's this new wine bar downtown that turns into a nightclub after ten pm. We can go early and see if It's any good." That didn't sound so bad.

"Sign me up. I need to wash the day away. Get the music going and the drinks flowing." I smiled wide at her. I plead guilty for enjoying a rare night of debauchery.

Kate had KISS 106.1-Seattle blasting through the condo. Our neighbors must be deaf or dead because there was no hammering on the wall. I stood in the living room feeling the bass of the music that poured out of the speakers.

"You look hot, Steele! Drink this!" I took the shot from Kate after looking at the mess in the kitchen. Bottles of liquor, mixers and syrups were out amongst various sizes of used glasses. Kate knew what I was thinking.

"I was practicing. Try it. It's a Grateful Dead in a shot." I took a sniff of it and it passed inspection. It smelled of grapes. I was going to hate myself tomorrow. Just one night, I thought.

"Bottoms up." I smirked and threw the shot back. A slight cringe ran through me. "Not bad, Kate." The heat of the alcohol landed in my stomach.

"The taxi is going to be here any minute!" Kate ran around flustered.

"Don't forget your phone! You always do." It always freaked me out when I couldn't reach her when I knew she was out drinking.

"Got it, mom. It's in my clutch, see!" She grinned. "Two more shots before we go!" Kate moved to the kitchen and poured two doubles of tequila. No way. Sorry.

"Kate, I can't." I protested.

"Fine, more for me." She drank both of them while I looked at her in awe. Fuck that, I'm not going to be your babysitter. I grabbed the same bottle of tequila and poured some in a glass, shooting it back. So gross.

I loved the smell of the summer air of Seattle. Fresh and light. Kate ran to the back seat of the red taxi and I got in beside her.

"Can you take us to the Elephant Room, please?" Kate asked. The young taxi driver nodded.

"How new is this place?" I asked, slurring a little at the word 'new'. Next time I won't try to be the tough guy.

"Opened up two weeks ago. It got good reviews." She shrugged.

"You looked it up on Yelp?!" I laughed.

"Yeah, so? Got a problem with that?" Kate ran her fingers through her hair and smiled.

"You just always seem to get everything by word of mouth is all." I looked out of the window. People were walking around the city, getting ready for a night out or going home after a long shift at work.

"I usually do, but no one I know has been so I had to do the next best thing."

The driver pulled out in front of a brick building that had an edgy sign that read 'Elephant Room'. We couldn't hear any music until we walked inside. Plush purple couches were scattered around and outrageous art adorned the walls. The hand blown glass lighting fixtures pushed the artistic design over the edge. Dark woods and the lavender walls created a smooth darkness that put you at ease. We took a seat at the bar and ordered two glasses of red wine. It was a terrible idea to mix, but at least it was a drink I could nurse.

"Everyone in here is old." Kate said a little too loudly, getting a smirk from the young guy behind the bar and a huff from the lady at the end of it.

"Kate!" I laughed. "It turns into a club at ten?" I asked her.

"Ten o'clock that wall opens up to an entire club space." The bartender informed us with a smile. He was cute, but he wasn't my type. "The place has been busy since we've opened. I'd say stick around." He nodded and went to assist another customer who looked like they should have been cut off. It was nine-thirty for crying out loud, but I shouldn't be the one to talk.

"I hope I get laid tonight. It's been three days." Kate took a sip of her wine, acting as if her sex life was lacking.

"Is that what It's going to be like when I lose it?" I said low enough for just Kate to hear.

"Oh yeah! You'll want it all of the time. You just need to make sure you get a guy who knows how to use it." She laughed.

"God, Kate." I shook my head and took a sip of my wine.

"I'm serious. Some guys just stick it in a few times and that's it. You need to find a guy who can rip you in half one day and make love to you the next. I only found that once. You remember Cory right?"

"That guy from the swim team?" I asked.

"Yeah. That guy was... Damn."

"Why did you dump him for that lacrosse guy then?"

"I became a cleat chaser. No big." I rolled my eyes.

Kate filled me on the 'joy of cock' until the club's wall opened up and it started to get busy.

"If I don't see a cute guy in a half an hour I say we split and move on." She waited for my confirmation. I couldn't see the thrill in any of the men walking around either.

A half an hour went by and she had no luck. I wasn't even entertaining the thought of getting picked up. Not after my crazy date with Christian. I was secretly hoping for a phone call from him anyway.

"Alright Kate. Let's just go have a drink at home and watch a movie." She looked disappointed, but what can I do about the lack of male attractiveness in the immediate area?

"Alright." She sighed. "Netflix has had shit for movies lately, but maybe we'll get lucky." I smiled and walked with her outside after throwing down a tip on the bar.

"What's with the skanks coming out before midnight?" Kate and I looked over at a group of guys who were walking towards the club. One guy was a stumbling drunk.

"What the fuck Paul?!" A tall, built guy with blonde hair chastised his friend.

"I was just fucking with them."

"Apologize!" Paul's friend shouted at him. "Now, Paul!" He was pissed.

"I'm sorry." Paul slurred.

"My friend is a fucking asshole. Don't pay him any attention."

"It's okay. Nothing I haven't heard before." Kate joked, making the blonde guy smile. "Wait, I know you." Kate tried to focus her eyes in the dark. "Mr. Barfly." He laughed. His friends stood around looking lost.

"I'm Elliot. I see my reputation precedes me." Fuck. Me.

"To each their own. I'm Kate. This is Ana." I smiled at him.

"You guys leaving?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, this place is a dud." I could tell Kate wanted to get to know Elliot more now that she was out of options. Time to be a good friend.

"Kate, if you want to stay, I'm just going to head home anyway." I gave her the look. It mostly meant to be safe, watch your drink and to text me if you're not coming home. I didn't know Elliot, but I knew his brother. That didn't say much, but the guy did just defend us. He couldn't be all that bad. It made me wonder why Christian didn't want to talk about his family.

"You sure?" Kate asked, only to be polite.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll see you when you get home." I smirked at her. I looked at Elliot. He was actually pretty hot. Kate was right. Those Grey boys. "Nice to meet you Elliot. Paul, you're a dick." Elliot chuckled. I smirked and walked off in the other direction, taking out my phone to call a cab.

* * *

 **CHRISTIAN**

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. What would you like for breakfast this morning?" Gail smiled as she pulled out a sparkling clean glass and a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice. She filled the glass to the brim and placed it in front of me.

"Morning. Veggie omelet with a side of that really good fruit mix you made." I rubbed my face with my hands to help me wake up. I sat on the stool in my favorite black Tom Ford suit hoping it would give me the added boost. After yesterday I needed one.

"Coming right up." Gail smiled, taking a pan off of the pot rack.

"Morning, boss." Taylor walked out of the security office yawning. He noticed Gail and straightened himself up. I shook my head, letting my feelings show.

"Good morning, Taylor. Breakfast?" Gail asked, wide eyed and blushing.

"Please. Whatever he's having." Gail nodded and Taylor sat down, snatching the morning paper off of the counter. "I called that friend. He's looking into the decoy."

"Good. Have them send over photos of the guy. He has to be perfect." Just then a thought occurred to me. "Taylor, I need stop by the drug store on the way to Grey House." Taylor looked at me oddly.

"Coming down with something?" He wondered.

"No, just need to pick up a little something." I double checked for my phone after finishing breakfast. Gail collected our plates with a smile, landing hers a little longer on Taylor. On the way to work Taylor stopped at Wayland's Drug Store and bought an economy sized bottle of Motrin. I wrote out a note to stick on the bottle. 'For those pesky headaches. See me tomorrow? -Christian' Taylor smirked as I handed him the note.

"Nice touch." Taylor was impressed.

Taylor parked in front of SIP to quickly deliver the bottle of Motrin and the note to the front desk. He walked out with a smile on his face.

"Nothing more romantic than a bottle of pain reliever." Taylor chuckled.

"You weren't there so you wouldn't get it. Just drive." I shook my head. Ana would get it. I smiled at the thought of her.

* * *

Grey House was crazy as usual. If I wasn't barking at everyone in a conference meeting I was barking at someone over the phone. Andrea started leaving honey drops on my desk for my throat without my asking. It was a nice gesture. Ros was really embracing her role as the active COO. She comes in unannounced a lot, but she makes bitching and moaning about deals and the other executives enjoyable. Even Taylor was warming up to her.

"Boss?" Taylor poked his head into the office.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My friend came through. He had someone drop off a few photos of what we're looking for. He goes by Robbie Hart." Taylor nodded, handing me an envelope. I took out the hard drive and plugged it into the USB port and opened up the folder that was presented on my screen. My eyes must have gone big.

"Pretty crazy, right?" Taylor folded his arms as he stood there behind me.

On the screen was a picture of an undercover FBI agent who looked a lot like me at fifteen. It was a little unreal.

"He's perfect Taylor. When will he be enrolled at Macefield Prep?" I wanted him there today.

"Tomorrow is his first day. The school doesn't know who he is. Just that he is another student transferring from another school in Virginia. He has Mrs. Lincoln for two classes. History and Health." That woman teaches students about sex? The faculty at that school were a bunch of dumb ignorant fucks!

"Just get him in there. Give him whatever he needs. I need something on her. If we can expose her it would be even better." I clicked out of the photo on the computer and took out the hard drive, stashing it in a locked drawer in my desk.

"I'll have a live feed running into the security office the whole time. I won't miss a thing." Thank God for Taylor. It was a genius idea to lure Mrs. Lincoln in with a decoy student who could report everything she did to the authorities. If I didn't see so much red when I thought of her I might have been the one to come up with it myself. Taylor was in the process of leaving when my phone buzzed. It was a text.

 **Anastasia:**

Didn't know pain reliever could also cure bad days. So thoughtful. Thank you. x

 **Me:**

You're very welcome. Did you read the note?

 **Anastasia:**

Yes, I'll see you. How does a girl say no to Motrin?

 **Me** :

In that case, I would like to take you to dinner tomorrow night. I will even stay until the very end. :)

 **Anastasia:**

Not staying would be a deal breaker.

 **Me:**

I don't like to break deals. I make them.

 **Anastasia:**

Congratulations, Mr. Grey. You have yourself a deal. ;)

I was grinning like a loon when I put my phone back into my pocket. Ana still wanted to see me.

* * *

 **ROBBIE**

* * *

Sitting in the front row put me in the perfect position to get every ounce of attention from the target that was possible. I couldn't believe that who I was looking at was a teacher. Her skirt was high and her blouse was open two buttons too low.

"Good morning, class! Please, settle down. Today we have a new student." Mrs. Lincoln looked at me approvingly. "Everyone, this is Robbie Hart. He came all the way from Virginia. Welcome Robbie Hart." The guys sized me up and a couple of girls in the front row were all smiles. This whole situation was grossing me out. I would rather be staking out a drug cartel.

We spent an hour going over the Great Depression. It didn't interest me then and it didn't interest me now. As soon as the second hand pushed to twelve on the clock, the bell rang and everyone left in a rush to go to lunch, but not me. I was hoping she would take the bait. The sooner something happens, the sooner I can get out of there.

"Mr. Hart, please have a seat." She smirked. The woman was repulsive. Her rose scented perfume stunk like an old lady fart. "First off, I'd like to personally welcome you to Macefield Preparatory." She trailed her index finger along her desk and sat at the end of it, crossing her bare legs slowly to be sure I got a peek under her skirt. Her eyes widened and her lip twitched when she saw my eyes shift. I can't believe I took this assignment.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lincoln." I nodded.

"I read in your student file that you were struggling in History back at your old school. I wanted to offer you some of my free time to help with that." That's right. I wrote the file myself. I went with it.

"Sure. I'd like that. Thanks." I smiled. I could sense that she was taking all of me in. Her sinister green eyes sparkled under the fluorescent lighting.

"Perfect. Tomorrow after school. Don't be late. I have a lot to cover with you." She said wickedly, but covered her tone with a sense of security. She was good and that was terrifying. I'm going to need to talk to the other male students to see what they think of her. Maybe Mr. Grey wasn't the only one she assaulted. They say child predators make at least two hundred assaults before getting caught, if they even get caught at all. Most don't. I looked at her right in the eyes.

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow Mrs. Lincoln." I smiled and waved as I left. I closed the door behind me and immediately called the boss. "We're in."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh God. We've got a run in with Mrs. Lincoln, the intro to Elliot, a scheduled dinner date with Ana and an undercover mission. What did you think of the chapter? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting. I have to say that the reviews are BLOWING MY MIND!** **Thank you for taking the time to leave them. I'm seriously excited about it. Thrilled that you are all enjoying the story so far. I'm enjoying the ride, too. So... Here's Chapter 4. I'll be updating ASAP. Hope you enjoy. :D**

 **:) Carter**

* * *

 **ANA**

* * *

"You look great, Ana. Calm down." Kate chuckled as I decided what to do with my hair. Up or down? Down. Definitely down.

"I know. It's just that our last date was a disaster, Kate." I sighed. A pasty Big Ang took that away from me.

"I would hardly call that a date. It was lunch. Besides, he's working for it. That's a really good sign." Kate had a point. She always had a point.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked. Kate looked awfully dressed up to just stay in for the night.

"Elliot is coming to pick me up. We're going to that carnival over on Whidbey Island." Kate smiled.

"Carnival, huh?" That sounded a lot more exciting than a dinner at a stuffy restaurant, but I refused to complain. I really wanted to get to know Christian.

"It's open for a week. I'll go again with you." A car door slammed. "I think that's Elliot right now, actually." Kate opened the door and sure enough there was Elliot with a huge smile on his face. I could see the appeal.

"Hey pretty lady, ready?" Elliot asked Kate with a bounce in his step. Kate grabbed her purse on the table by the door and smiled at me.

"I'll see you later, Ana. Have fun tonight." It wasn't even a minute later before there was a knock on the door. Christian. He must have just missed Kate and Elliot. I walked as fast as I could in heels to the front door and opened it to an expressionless Christian. There was such a difference between him and Elliot. I knew Christian didn't want to talk about his family, but it made me wonder even more about the dynamics in his family.

"Hey Christian." I smiled, his face lit up at the sound of my voice.

"Ana, you look beautiful." I blushed.

"Thanks. You look… very handsome, Christian." I started to laugh at my awkwardness.

"All set to go?" Christian asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, just let me grab my keys." I ran to the kitchen counter like I was running on stilts and grabbed the bundle of keys sitting by the coffee maker. "All set." I smiled, making it to the door without face-planting. I quickly shut the door behind me.

Christian's black Audi R8 was parked under the street light out front. The shimmer of yellow light that bounced off of its curves made it more attractive if that was even a possibility.

"Hop in." Christian smirked. He got behind the wheel and I took a seat in the passenger side, buckling my seat belt and letting out a sigh of relief. So far so good.

* * *

 **CHRISTIAN**

* * *

I knew I needed to loosen up. I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders as I drove to the Space Needle. Everything needed to be perfect. I still wasn't sure what it was about Ana, but she made me want to try for something that I never used to think I wanted. She made me want to abandon the idea that I was reduced to the role of _the_ Christian Grey. God, she smelled good. Like Jasmine; a flower mostly fragrant during a full moon.

Traffic was less of a pain in the ass than I had planned, making us early for our early evening reservations. I swung the R8 through the valet rotary and quickly got out of the car, opening the door for Ana just like Taylor told me to do. Ana's smile was bright as she stepped out and I gave the valet attendant in a red vest the keys. His eyes lit up knowing he was about to enjoy a quick ride in a car that hauled ass. I took Ana by the hand and walked us to the elevators that would take us five hundred feet in the air to the SkyCity Restaurant. As soon as we were spit out of the lift we were put in front of the hostess stand.

"Hi, Mr. Grey, welcome. Right this way." The hostess smirked and looked Ana over. That's right, she's gorgeous, move along. We were brought over to a table covered in white linen that sat alongside a floor to ceiling window that overlooked the city of Seattle that was all lit up under the night sky. Ana's eyes grew and I knew right then that I was doing well in impressing her.

"This is beautiful." Ana said as I pulled out her chair, pushing it in at the moment that she sat down. I took the seat in front of her as the hostess took one last look at me and walked away.

"Not as beautiful as you." I was kicking myself for what sounded like the lamest line I could have said, but she blushed anyway. A stocky server approached the table to explain the wine menu, but I already knew to order the l'ecole no. 41 from Columbia Valley. He wasn't expecting for me to order our dinner so soon, but I already knew what we should get. The Meyer Ranch Prime New York Strip with peppercorn reduction, duck fat frites and asparagus. Ana didn't seem to have a problem with it. The server nodded and took off to where he came from.

"How are you doing Christian?" Ana asked. How was I doing? Fine, now that I was with her.

"Never been better." I shot her my best smile. I could sense her holding her breath in reaction. Good.

"I have to say that no man has ever bought me pills in an attempt to ask me out." What did the other guys do? I should have went with flowers.

"I just…"

"No, that was probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done. Everyone gets flowers. It's good to know that you think outside of the box. It means you listen." Ana took a sip of her ice water from the crystal glass.

"I always listen when it comes to you." Too soon? Ana shifted in her seat. "So, tell me about yourself, Ana. Who are you when you're not Commissioning Editor for SIP?" Ana nodded as the server dropped off our wine, he sat the half full bottle on the edge of the table so we could help ourselves.

"Honestly, I'm just a twenty-something living and learning here in Seattle. It doesn't come without problems, but so far I'm surviving." Okay. Not so different from me there.

"So, you have a brother, Andrea's husband?" This I was curious about.

"He's a year older than me. He's the Art Director over at Wheelhouse."

"Advertising. Interesting. Creative family. Are you two close?"

"Very, but we're both so busy that we don't get to see each other so much." At least you have a brother you still talk to. Not sure I really care as much as I should.

"What about the rest of your family? Are they still around?" I wasn't sure why I was so curious about her family. Maybe because I didn't necessarily have one. Did this count as living vicariously?

"Sure you want to hear all of this?" Ana quirked her eyebrow. I wanted to hear about everything when it came to her.

"Of course. Anything about you that you want to tell me is something that I want to know." She looked at my funny, but continued.

"Okay. I'll make a long story short then. My birth father died when I was one, making Alex two at the time. My mother had grown up with my birth father's best friend Ray in Montesano. The two of them hit it off shortly after my father died. Ray was amazing to Alex and I during the time we spent with him. When I was nine Ray and my mother divorced, but she made sure that they had shared custody of both Alex and I so Ray could keep us while my mother left and married husbands three and four." I raised my eyebrows to that. "I know. Wonderful example she is. She really is a good mother when she's not busy double cheek kissing the socialites of Savannah with her highbrow husband Bob. We don't really talk much. The occasional 'happy birthday' or a quick 'hello, how are you doing' once in a blue moon is all Alex and I get. She lives her life and we live ours. So, enough about me. What's your family story?" It was almost as if she said it all in one breath. I knew she would ask about my family in return. How do I put this vaguely? I wanted to be honest with her, but I didn't want to drudge anything heavy up.

"Well, I was adopted at a young age. My adoptive parents are still out there somewhere with a brother and a sister who were also adopted. Life happened and I left to make something of myself." How did I do?

"Not very close with them?" Bingo.

"No. They did their job of making sure I was fed and clothed until I was eighteen, but they proved that was all I needed." I took a sip of wine and let the warmth move down my throat. I could tell that she wanted to say something, but she stuffed it back down. Just then our food came out. Ana's eyes lit up as the server placed her dish in front of her. I liked seeing her like that, roused.

"Oh my God. This is so good." Ana smiled as she took a bite of her fry.

"Good. Eat up." I wanted to watch her eat everything on her plate.

"So, back to you. Why did you come back? Didn't you have a company or a girlfriend back in New York? You must have. I mean, look at you." Ana tilted her head as she took a bite of her New York strip. She hummed when she chewed.

"I wanted to come back because even after ten years, Washington is still my home. I felt like I was running away from something. I don't run away from anything. So here I am. And, no girlfriend." I watched her facial expressions change at least five times.

"Hm, I would have thought-"

"That I was the type that never remained single or slept around?" I chuckled.

"Well, yeah. I guess I'm typecasting. Sorry." Ana shrugged. I admired her inquisitive nature. She's read too many books.

"Honestly, I have never done this before." Might as well come out with it. Ana started to laugh.

"Yeah okay, Christian. You know exactly what to do, so I doubt that." I do? I must have had a look on my face that gave it all away. "Oh." Ana looked down at her plate. Was that a problem?

"I'm glad I wasn't that obvious."

"No, you're perfect Christian. I'm having a lovely time. Thank you. So what do you do when you're not ruling the corporate world?"

"Good question. Right now I don't do much of anything. I work." I shrugged. I really didn't have many hobbies. I'm super focused is all. "I'm a book with a lot of empty pages, Ana." That was a little too deep. Ana smirked.

"Those are the best kind of pages." Ana looked right through me.

"Why do you say that?" I wondered.

"Whenever I finish a book I mourn the loss of being involved with the characters and the world they lived in because once you've read it, that's it. Sure, you can reread the book, but you've already been there, done that. The thrill is gone. To me, you're lucky if you have these blank pages because you don't have to mourn the loss of anything yet. You haven't experienced all there is to experience. You're still living and learning and maybe even loving. I think we all consider ourselves well rounded to some degree, but in comparison to what? There's so much out there and so much more for us to take in that we can't possibly be the perfect example of all of our experiences because we've never truly written our entire story. We all hopefully have a long way to go before we can dot that last period of our final sentence, but until then, we just need to keep filling pages." Holy shit. Is this woman real? What is it that I'm feeling right now? Admiration, or something stronger?

"I'm guessing it would be even better if you didn't fill them in alone." Where did that come from? I guess I'm sick of feeling alone.

"I think it was Jean Paul Sartre who said, 'Man is nothing else but what he makes of himself'. It's all up to you." Ana was way more of a thinker than I thought and that was really refreshing. I spent so much time making things work perfectly in my world that I spent little time thinking outside of myself. I don't know how good I will be at it, but maybe I could just try… Just try this with Ana.

* * *

We were idled outside of Ana's condo waiting for the other person to start with the goodbye. Tonight didn't seem to last long enough. I was left wanting more.

"Thank you, Christian. Tonight was incredible." She peeked at me through her side swept hair.

"You're very welcome, Ana. I should be the one thanking you. Would you want to do this again sometime?" Please say 'yes'. By the look on her face she wasn't expecting it.

"I would love to." Ana gave me a kiss on the cheek, her scent surrounding me. She started to collect herself. "Goodnight, Christian. Sleep tight." She smiled, before stepping out of the car.

"Goodnight, Ana." She shut the door, gave me a gentle wave 'goodbye' and went to the door. I watched as she took out her keys, letting herself in; the door shutting quickly behind her. I let out a sigh, feeling like tonight was a success. This was… really good.

I put the car in 'drive' just as a yellow Jeep Wrangler pulled into the condo's driveway. A blonde woman, who must have been Kate, climbed out of the passenger seat. She was in hysterics. Her laugh was loud as hell. The driver got out and was doubled over, something was obviously making the two laugh. As the guy straightened out, It was almost like I was having a flashback. There was Elliot, my older brother; standing right in front of Ana's condo. I was surprised by my lack of anxiety. Maybe I was just numb. I kept Ana in my mind and drove off, keeping Elliot in the place where I had always left him; out of my life.

* * *

 **ANA**

* * *

Before I could put my shirt on I could hear Kate barreling through the front door in hysterical laughter. The deeper voice pairing must have been Elliot. I rolled my eyes and put my hair up in a messy bun.

"Well, hello!" I smiled as I padded out to the kitchen, passing Kate and Elliot in the living room.

"Ana!" Elliot smiled. He was probably the friendliest person I had ever met.

"Elliot, Kate, how was the carnival? Win me anything?" I teased. Of course the huge stuffed Koala bear wasn't for me.

"No, but how was your date with Christian Grey?" Kate said in a sing-song voice. Elliot went stiff.

"Wait, hold up! You went out with my brother?" Elliot looked panicked.

"Yeah, I just got back about fifteen minutes ago."

"How is he? How does he look? What's he like?" Elliot fired off questions. Kate's buzz had obviously worn off by the intensity of Elliot's behavior.

"He's good. Looks really good and he's… pretty incredible, Elliot." Ana smirked, not wanting to rub Elliot's face in her knowledge of Christian when he had none.

"Has he ever brought me up?" Elliot asked. His eyes grew big and morose. Any resemblance of friendly Elliot had flown out the window.

"I brought you up once. I just mentioned to him that Kate had seen you out before. He dropped the subject. Seriously, what's going on?" Tell me! Elliot plopped down on the couch next to Kate, running his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

"It's been awhile since I've talked about this with anyone. Ana, you can't tell Christian I told you this…"

"What is it Elliot? Is Christian okay?" I was getting concerned.

"Yes and no. Christian and I haven't talked in ten years because of something that should have been dealt with appropriately, but it wasn't. Just please don't bring this up with Christian. It's already really fucked up." Elliot was hesitant to talk about it. Now I really wanted to know.

"I won't say a thing. Go on. What happened between you two?" Kate and I gave him an encouraging nod.

"When Christian was fifteen he was sexually assaulted by a teacher at our prep school." Kate and I gasped. "He said it had gone on for months and that she had threatened to make it out to be his fault if he ever told anyone. I wasn't sure what to believe at first, but I swear I believed him way before he ran off. I was just too fucking stupid to make sure he knew that. He always avoided me. He didn't want anything to do with me. I was young and immature. I didn't know how to approach the subject with him. Our parents thought he was just being a shit, mouthing off and spreading lies because it was in his character. He wasn't doing well in school. He fought a lot. He was just angry and didn't care. I should have known better. He's my brother for fuck's sake. Anyway, Christian has this cell phone he got for his sixteenth birthday. Our parents never cut the line because it was the only tie we had to him since he disappeared. I think it was just so they didn't feel guilty about him being out there alone. Like if he needed something there were no excuses for him not to call. I knew Christian was too proud for that, but he never threw it out because it always rang, it was never dead and the voicemail inbox was never full. I called almost every day in the beginning. I begged in each voicemail, wishing someone would pick up. Eventually, I stopped calling as frequently. I mostly called on his birthday and on special anniversaries or when I wanted to fill him on things that were going on in my life. I missed my brother. You know? My brother became an answering machine. I would do anything to go back and be there for him. He had to of been so alone and I just sat back and carried on as if it didn't affect me, but it did. More than I knew. He left his fucking family because no one had faith in him to believe in what he was saying." Deep cleansing breaths. Kate used her thumb to swipe the tears off of Elliot's cheeks and replaced them with a kiss. This was tearing me up see Elliot like this. I had to reel back to the beginning. How it all started.

"Who was this teacher?" I wanted to fucking kill her with my bare hands.

"Her name was Elena Lincoln. She teaches History and Health at Macefield Prep in Bellevue. She's fucking disgusting. Every time I see her all I want to do is find Christian and tell him everything that I'm telling you now. I almost got arrested when I showed up at Grey House the other day. Ana, I don't want you to feel like you need to get involved, but If you get a chance, when you see him; tell him his brother believes him and that he loves him. I always have." This was fucking heavy. The lightness that I felt after my date with Christian had just been squashed. God, he ran away from his own family because they didn't believe he was sexually assaulted by his teacher. How fucked up is that? I'm already creating a hit list in my head and I just met Christian not too long ago. No one deserves that.

"That woman still works there?" That thought just hit me.

"She has been ever since. I always avoided her at school because of what happened with Christian, but she's there." Elliot sighed. He was worn out by the conversation. _Wait!_ That woman!

"Does she have a blonde bob and looks like she had a really bad allergic reaction?" I got a small crack of a smile from Elliot and Kate loosened up.

"That's her." Elliot looked as if he wondered how I knew.

"Kate, that was the woman Christian yelled at when we went to lunch the other day!" That woman was repulsive. I couldn't believe it.

"No fucking way." Kate leaned into Elliot as she took in what I had said.

"You saw her?" Elliot asked, surprised.

"Christian and I went to Sorellina's for lunch. She spooked Christian and he went off on her. Basically wished her dead. She tried to confront him in the parking lot but his security stopped her from getting close. It makes sense now." Something in me wanted to do something about this, but I knew there was nothing I could do.

"What a fucking mess." Elliot shook his head. "For ten years I've waited to see my brother and he's in the same city as me, but I can't reach him." God, I hoped what I was about to do doesn't mess things up with Christian. It was a tough call, but I felt for them both. I thought hard about it before I even mentioned it, but if there was anything I could do, it was this. Please forgive me Christian.

"What if Christian and I ran into you somewhere?" Elliot perked up. "We could plan it."

"You would do that for me?" Kate looked at me as if I was crazy. I was.

"If it brings you two together, then yes. I don't know why I feel this way, but I think it would be for the best." I really hoped so.

"How about tomorrow?" Elliot was eager. I couldn't blame him.

"How about at the carnival?" Kate had the idea.

"The carnival." I said in finality.

* * *

 **CHRISTIAN**

* * *

"She's bringing you to a carnival?" Taylor smiled. "I like her more and more."

"Yes, Taylor, now let's go, we're late." I grabbed my wallet off of the kitchen counter and stuck it in the back pocket of my dark fitted jeans. I followed Taylor to the elevator and in a few short minutes we were in the Audi SUV pulling out of Escala.

Last night I couldn't stop thinking about Ana. The date we had gone better than I had hoped it would. I felt a little more confident about where we were going.

"We're here." Taylor brought me out of my thoughts. I must have been in my head for at least fifteen minutes. I got out and made my way to Ana's front door. It opened immediately.

"Hi." She smiled as she shut the door behind her. She looked so good in her dark skinny jeans and a white lace bardot top. I couldn't help but take a quick look at her ass as she locked the door.

"Ready?" I smirked. She nodded and followed me to the Audi, both of us getting in.

"Excited?" Ana was a bundle of energy on the way to the ferry to take us to Whidbey Island.

"You know what? I think I am." I'm sure that was what I was feeling. Excitement usually came in the form of splitting up businesses in order to turn a profit or shutting down an overzealous conference room member.

"Good. Me too. Are you a ride person?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know." I have never gone on a ride before. Even as a kid I couldn't be bothered. You would probably find me in a fist fight with someone behind a tent at the town fair instead.

"You're having a lot of firsts with me, huh?" That was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Looks like it." I looked at her a little longer than necessary, getting lost in her profile. The bridge of her nose was perfection. Watching her mouth move as she spoke was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. The way her eyes widened and squinted as her speech became more passionate or subdued. Her voice was sweet with just enough push to give you a sense of authority, which turned me on, surprisingly. Being in her company made time stand still. Her theories and words of wisdom blended well with her ability to speak intelligently. She knew how to push my thoughts beyond their limits. She challenged me and I loved a challenge. Having her with me made the hour and a half ride to Whidbey Island bearable. She made everything bearable.

It was a beautiful day out. It was a little after noon and the sun was at its peak. Taylor accompanied us as added security. There were a lot of people roaming around, and I couldn't be too careful, especially with Ana. As soon as we got to the ticket booth I bought us full day passes to ride as many rides as many times as we wanted. There was a ride called the Zipper that looked like a rusty conveyor belt with dented cages attached to it. It gave me the chills.

"The Orbiter is my favorite. You stick to the wall and the floor drops." Ana said excitedly. That sounded really unsafe. It looked like Taylor thought the same thing when he grunted a 'no'.

"Funnel cake?" What the hell?

"God, Christian, there is so much I need to expose you to." And she did. Funnel cake, deep fried butter, fried pickles and even fried mac and cheese. That one I needed to have Gail make for me. This was a reminder that I needed to call that kickbox trainer, Bastille, back.

It was an awful idea to eat everything that made our eyes light up before taking a spin on the Zipper. Our bodies banged against the padding the entire way around, but neither of us could stop laughing as we tried to keep ourselves in our seats. Ana wanted to go again after the third time, but I could feel a bruise forming on my tail bone and my brain needed time to settle back into my skull.

"It was a really good idea to come here, Ana." I meant that. This was entirely out of my comfort zone, but doing it with her somehow made it feel easy.

"You're handling it like a pro. Do you always make things look easy when you're doing it for the first time?" She asked, plucking a piece of cotton candy from the bag of blue and pink sugar fuzz.

"Ana you're the-"

"Ana, Christian?!" I looked behind my shoulder right before I was going to tell Ana how she makes these moments in my life so fluid. When I focused I saw Kate. Right by her side was Elliot. I looked over at Ana who looked sheepish. Taylor eyed me, not knowing which direction to take the situation. Was talking to Elliot so bad? Was this something that I needed to do to move forward? Maybe it was Ana that gave me the strength at that moment, but I held her hand and squeezed it firmly, trying to strengthen my resolve.

"Christian." Elliot approached quickly, almost as if I would evaporate into thin air, forever ruining his chance at seeing me ever again. I gave Taylor a look to stand down. I could do this.

"It's okay, Christian." Ana whispered in my direction. She sensed my tension. She had to of known about the relationship I had with Elliot. I couldn't tell if I should be angry about it or relieved that I didn't have to explain it to her.

"Elliot." I didn't think I could squeeze out a 'how do you do?'.

"Christian, I can't believe It's you." Elliot said in a hushed tone. I didn't respond. I was nearing speechlessness. "I've been trying to call you, see you. Anything to get to you." I looked between Ana and Elliot. Maybe I could find the answer by looking into their eyes. Nothing.

"Christian?" Ana shook my hand. I must have zoned out.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what to say." Taylor's nod encouraged me to say more. "It has been ten years Elliot. I really don't have to explain anything to you. Common sense would tell you everything that you need to know." Elliot's watery eyes looked up to the sky before they settled back on to me.

"Christian, It's not-" Elliot tried to finish.

"No, Elliot. It is. You chose your side and I chose mine because I had no side to choose but my own. You know… I can't." I turned myself around and took Ana with me, leaving Elliot in my wake.

"Christian, I fucking believe you! I love you!"

"Too late!" Ten years too late.

* * *

 **A/N: Couldn't expect them to hug it out right away, right? I know we're all looking forward to seeing the witch burn. I can't wait. Next chapter we'll get somewhere. I promise. ;) So... What's on your mind? :D Thanks again for leaving your thoughts. They help bring the story to life. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woo! The reviews are incredibly loved and I'm seriously appreciating each and every one of them. Thank you ALL so much for taking the time to leave them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will be updating ASAP. :D**

 **Enjoy.**

 **:) Carter.**

* * *

 **CHRISTIAN**

* * *

"She said she was thinking with her heart instead of her head." I let that conversation with Ana roll around in my head another time while Dr. Flynn processed the information. "The look on her face when I dropped her off…" I knew deep down that she only wanted what was best for me, but she didn't know me well enough to take that on as a responsibility. I wasn't ready to let her all the way in yet, but someone had made that decision for me.

"She was clearly looking out for you. Though it still doesn't excuse her for crossing a boundary that you assumed existed. Have you talked to her since you dropped her off two days ago?" Taylor had been sending me subliminal messages, willing me to just call and talk to her, but I needed a few days to wrap my head around everything before I could get myself to deal with the situation in a way that I knew how. Allowing Ana to enter into my life was one thing, but having her try to help in such a profound way was more than I was willing to take on at the moment.

"No. She hasn't tried to get in touch either." I stared at my folded hands that rested on my lap. I really needed to reevaluate the feelings that were currently tangled up in a ball lying on the floor at the feet of Dr. Flynn.

"She's giving you time and space. That's a good thing. Do you think this is the end of things with you and Ana? It hasn't been long and It's okay if it is. Wanting to date other people is perfectly normal." Dr. Flynn rested his eyes on mine, looking for any answers to his questions. I didn't like the sound of dating other people at all and I really didn't like the sound of Ana dating anyone other than myself. I felt things for Ana that I have never felt before. The difficulty of it all was daunting, but I couldn't miss out on something that was proving to be good for me, despite recent events. She made me happy; a feeling I could get used to.

"I don't want it to be. I just hate that she knew about my past and still put me in that position with Elliot." I had to keep reminding myself that it was just in her nature to help. She just did a shit job of thinking about the consequences.

"I agree that she made a poor decision of setting you up, but think about it Christian. You've spent ten years hiding away from people who didn't care. Now you have someone who does after knowing you for so little time; and after knowing about your past. What is it that you want?" Fucking Flynn.

"Christ, Flynn. I want Ana. I've wanted Ana from the very beginning, but I can't handle the surprises or the idea that she thinks of me as damaged goods or even someone she pities."

"I don't think she sees you as damaged goods or any of that, Christian."

"Then how does she see me? How should I be looking at myself when that's exactly how I feel?"

"Only Ana can answer that for you. I also can't change the way you see yourself, but you can learn to change the angle. It's all a cognitive distortion, Christian. You need to find whatever triggers these thought processes in you and you need to learn to tweak them to go in a separate direction. Remember when I gave you that homework that ultimately led you to Ana?"

"Yeah?" Where was he going with this?

"It worked out better than you thought, didn't it?" I nodded. "Though, now you're faced with this new set of difficulties which can be scary. Because of that, I have a new assignment for you." Fuck, no. "I know what you're thinking Christian, but it could be worth it." I caught myself before I rolled my eyes. If I wanted any of this to work out I needed to put in some effort. I gave in.

"What is it?"

"Considering the connection you have with Ana I think you should continue on with it. Explore it." I could feel some of the tension leaving my body. As if the permission to move forward with Ana was what I needed to hear. "It was difficult for you to emotionally allow her into your life, but you did it and I don't think you need to lose her over something that was meant to be beneficial to you. I'm sure your pain is punishment enough for her, considering the nature of her heart, and I believe that you're in good hands with her, as long as there is open communication. With that said; the assignment. Unfortunately she heard about your story from your brother, you can't change that. There is no worse way to hear about a personal story than from someone else's mouth. Now, you need to let it come from you. Share your story with her and be proud of who you are, because, Christian; you are good enough."

* * *

The electric blinds in my bedroom slowly raised from their base, letting in the early Seattle morning sun. It was the morning after my evening session with Dr. Flynn and I woke up feeling a little more refreshed than I had been feeling the past couple of days. I lied in bed and stared up at the ceiling, feeling the soft black sheets that were tangled around my bare legs. I planned to call Ana so we could find a way to reconnect. I wanted to be open with her, tell her the things I had to live with, but It's difficult to explain things when you know they might not be well received. I valued my credibility. I managed to turn myself out of bed, landing both feet on the cold white marble floor. Slowly walking into the bathroom, I ran the shower as hot as I could stand it, stripping out of my white boxer briefs before I got under the steady stream of water. I slowly trailed my hand down my abs, through my pubic hair to my semi-erect cock, but ended it there. It had been three days since I've taken care of business, but there was no way I could finish with so much on my mind. I lathered myself up with a citrus spice body wash and rinsed off after using my favorite mentholated tea tree oil shampoo. Turning the nozzle, the water shut off, leaving me to drip dry until I grabbed a fluffy white towel hanging over the warmer on the wall. I wrapped it around my waist and stood in front of the mirror above the sink, looking at my reflection. Everyone thought my gray eyes were intense, but this morning they looked determined. I ran my fingers through my wet copper hair that looked close to black until it dried. I decided to leave the day old stubble. I gave myself a reassuring smirk and padded out to the shiny black dresser where I ditched the towel and slipped on a pair of black boxer briefs that hugged my ass in a way that made it bubble. I took a quick visit inside of my walk in closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt and made myself presentable. All I needed to do was call Ana and hope it all went well from there.

* * *

 **ROBBIE**

* * *

"Dude, so what's up with Mrs. Lincoln? She's always staring at me weird." I leaned in at the lunch table, stopping the group of male students from talking about Erica West's developing chest. I wasn't about to be brought down to Mrs. Lincoln's level. There was so much I needed to learn about these students and the situation with their teacher. Were they feeling threatened or were they also victims of Mrs. Lincoln?

"She's like that with all of the guys." Sam Rosen, a student in the health and history classes I was scheduled in, said simply. "Has she asked you to stay after class yet?" So this was a thing. I needed more, but I couldn't be too obvious.

"Yeah, tutoring." Keep talking Sam.

"The woman flashed me her pussy once and after that..." Kyle Tyler, another student in the history class, started to talk.

"Come on, Kyle." Sam shook his head. "Seriously. Robbie, whatever you do, don't entertain whatever it is she might have you thinking. She'll push harder. Most guys think having your teacher hit on you his hot. Not this one. You've seen her. She's also fucking crazy. Rule of the wise... Just don't. Got it?" It was as if he was warning me. The guys around the table looked at me with a seriousness that made me swallow hard.

"Why?" I pressed. There's something here.

"If you want to keep your good name you'll listen." Kyle took a bite out of his sandwich and looked away at the clock on the wall. Our next class was history.

* * *

 **ANA**

* * *

I became a permanent fixture on the couch over the past couple of days. I couldn't get out of my head. I should have went with my gut and kept out of Christian's business. There was no reason for me to get involved and setting Christian and Elliot back wasn't what I intended to do. It wasn't a good feeling to lose my chances with Christian after doing something so stupid. Alex had always told me that my heart was bigger than my brain and one day it would lead to a world of pain for me. Instead of hurting myself, I hurt someone else. I was in the middle of wearing a hole in the ceiling with my stare when the phone began to ring. The past million phone calls that came through weren't Christian, so I gave up answering. What was the point? I wanted to mope and feel sorry for myself for at least one more day. Christian was long gone. I wouldn't want anything to do with me either after ruining the ten years spent keeping stable after everything that he went through. I could have sent him back years in his emotional stability. I know it would affect me if I were in that position. God, I hated myself. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what clarity in this situation would be like. I was a mess of thoughts and insecurities. I must have fallen asleep because out of the blue there were loud thuds on the front door that caused me to jump from a groggy state on the couch. I looked like shit with my messy bun, cotton shorts and a wrinkly cami. I wiped my eyes and cracked the door open, taking a peek at who was standing outside.

"Ana?" Christian tried to assess my appearance. I opened the door, just enough to show half of me, because I hated for him to see the state I was in.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" Why did I ask? I wanted him here. I was thrilled that he was here.

"I tried calling. I just… I needed to talk to you. Is now a good time?" Cue the butterflies.

"Come in." I said casually, motioning for him to come inside. Thank God Kate and I are clean freaks. There were no piles of dirty laundry to hide or stinky dishes to cover up. "Would you like anything to drink? Are you hungry?" Whatever you need, I'll get.

"No, thank you." Christian took a seat on the couch, I sat on the other end, pulling a white micro-fiber blanket over my legs for comfort.

"Christian… I'm-"

"No, Ana, let me start, please. I have this all worked out in my head." He looked determined to talk. I nodded. He was probably only here to end things before they started because of the gentleman he was. For him to do that just showed what kind of guy I was missing out on. I wished I looked better so I could make it more difficult for him to walk away, but I deserved it.

"Okay." I swallowed.

"I'm not mad at you Ana." There went most of the tension I held in my shoulders. He wasn't mad? "I get it. You were trying to do something that you felt was to everyone's benefit, but it blew up in our faces. I can't fault you for not knowing me well enough to understand that it wasn't the best way to go about it. We just met. I hate that you learned about me from my brother, who I'm estranged from." I could hear him take a calming breath. I knew he was getting worked up. "Yes, I felt cornered and I felt setup. It wasn't right. For it to be caused by someone who I was beginning to feel comfortable with made it worse. Ana, you don't know how hard it is for me to accept people or even try to get to know them. I could honestly care less, but with you It's different and I need you to know what you're getting yourself into. We're barely getting into the beginning phase of whatever this is and I don't want you to feel the need to take matters into your own hands when something comes up. I need to be in control. It's in my nature. Any loss of that and I can't manage myself properly. Even telling you this is hard enough for me." Christian ran his fingers through his hair and rested his elbows on his knees, leaning in. He opened up beautifully.

"I'm sorry for everything Christian and I want you to know that I accept you for exactly who you are. I hate that I got involved the way I did. It was uncalled for. I wouldn't love anything more than to keep getting to know you and I really want you to know that I won't ever try to fix anything for you again, because that's not what you need and I failed to realize that. I don't know what you need because, frankly, I don't really know you." I really wanted to know him.

"The story you said Elliot told you was true. All of it." He said flatly.

"I know and I believe you."

"Do you, though?" Why wouldn't I?

"Christian, stop. I may not know you well enough, but I believe you." I could see that he had trust issues so I needed to make it clear to him. I think it registered in his head, but I couldn't be too sure. Am I willing to take on a man with trust issues? I could certainly try.

"My baggage is real, but so are the feelings that I have for you, Ana. I want to promise you that things will be easy, but they won't be. That's something I can promise. They'll be really fucking difficult at times and I don't want you to be left wanting more if I can't handle it because I'm still learning. I don't easily admit my faults, but this is my first time experiencing something like this. Relationships are foreign to me. I need you to understand that. I will try to be as open as possible, but sometimes I'll need a reminder because I can be just as selfish as I am selfless to those I care about which has been a single digit for as long as I can remember. It was just me and Taylor for ten years and now you're here and I… am beginning to count you in on that." I'm really searching within myself to find a response to what he just said, but there really are no words. I couldn't believe he was giving me a second chance. I leaned in close and looked at him in his beautiful gray eyes.

"None of this scares me away from you. I hope you realize that. Your past is your past and I understand that It's still a part of your present, but none of that is making me second guess the quality of person you are. I'm not expecting promises or guarantees from you. I wouldn't accept them even if you gave them to me because I can't promise the same. This is a first for me too, Christian."

"It is?" He sounded a little hesitant to believe me.

"Yeah. I haven't done this before. I'm full of my own challenges and I might not even be aware of all of them." Did that just make me sound like I have crazy swept under my rug?

"You've never had a boyfriend?" He pressed, focused on that alone.

"Just like you haven't had a girlfriend. Yeah, no relationships other than the one I'm hoping to have with you." Yikes, did I just say that out loud?

There was a glimmer of hope in Christian's eyes. It was as if he was coming around and letting me back in. I could see the possibility of it working for the both of us. I slowly got up off of the edge of the couch and walked towards him. I watched him tense slightly, but he relaxed as I ran my fingers through his messy head of copper hair. He looked up at me and it was as if time stopped. It was as if we were searching for the truth in each other's eyes, trying to find the one lie that just couldn't be found. Christian stood up. I thought maybe he was going to leave, but the look in his eyes made my heart stop for a second as he brought his hand to the back of my head and crashed his lips against mine. His other hand sliding down to the small of my back bringing me in close, his warmth consumed me. The wet entanglement of our tongues pushed the simplicity of our kiss to a heated embrace that we both needed to pull away from in order to catch our breaths. I kept my eyes on his reddened mouth and a smile began to creep on his face.

"Do you feel it too?" He asked. I nodded my head and rested my forehead on his shoulder, taking a sigh of relief. I did. I felt it too.

* * *

 **ROBBIE**

* * *

Mrs. Lincoln was in a fire engine red pencil skirt with a tight white blouse that was loosened enough to see the edges of her leopard print bra. Her tits were practically spilling out. I watched the other male students interact with her and their repulsion was obvious. She wasn't singling any of the male students out. After the lunch room discussion this made me more uneasy; if that was even possible. Mrs. Lincoln must have been watching me observe her because she headed in my direction. The look in her eyes was of curiosity. I was a challenge.

"Mr. Hart when the bell rings I would like you to stay. I need to go over your last homework assignment." Could she be any more obvious? She tapped her long black nail on the edge of my desk and turned on her heel to face the dry erase board that was covered in dates related to World War I. One of the girls in the front of the class turned her head and gave me a dirty look that made me feel even more disgusted with the situation. She must know that there are disadvantages of being a female in Mrs. Lincoln's classes. History never excited me and that was part of the reason why the last half an hour felt like a full hour. The class had left as quickly as they could once the bell rang, leaving me alone with a child predator. I was surprised that there were no fangs when she smiled at me once we were left alone.

"Mr. Hart, I see you're doing well, but there are a few things that need some tweaking." She walked over to my desk and sat on top of it, leaving her legs uncrossed, her breathing picked up, pushing her breasts in and out.

"What kind of tweaking?" I asked, giving her a vibe that I was nervous. Let's do this.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret." Her eyes grew wide and she edged her tongue out slightly. It was as if she had heat vision.

"Sure."

She grabbed my hand and placed it on her thigh, sliding it down slowly to the edge of her skirt. She watched me closely, gauging my reaction to her advances. I had to play along with it. I needed her guilty. Before she could move my hand under her skirt I took my hand away. I couldn't let her take it further.

"What are you doing?" I looked at her with disgust.

"It's what you need. Young men need incentives. It's in your nature." She tried to normalize the situation.

"I'm perfectly capable of motivating myself." I needed to see how hard she worked for it.

I refused to blow my cover, so I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door before I could set her straight.

"If you tell anyone, Robbie, I'll say you forced yourself on me. You're new here. It's my word against yours and mine weighs more heavily. It would be best if you remembered that." My eyes grew wide. This was just what my boss said she would do. "I want you in here everyday after class. Failure to do so will result in disciplinary action; including the possibility of expulsion or maybe even a few sexual assault charges. That wouldn't look so great on your record now would it? No one will believe you Robbie, so I suggest you play along." Her face was serious and sinister. I nodded and left the room, placing the most important call of this assignment. We'll see who faces charges. I needed a beer.

* * *

 **CHRISTIAN**

* * *

"Boss, I just went over the footage from today." Taylor's voice sounded haunted. "I also got the call. Robbie Hart has contacted the authorities on Mrs. Lincoln. They're setting up a sting tomorrow afternoon once school lets out. They have enough evidence to arrest her now, but they want to catch her in the act." I looked up from my desk, Taylor stood by the door with his hands in his pockets. I didn't know how to feel after ten years of waiting for this moment. It wasn't happiness. It wasn't contentment. It was vindication. "It's suspected that she has been doing this to multiple students at Macefield Prep. Since they're minors we can't ask them to step forward without parental guidance, but once Mrs. Lincoln is taken into custody we can start with the investigation." What a mess. Taylor took a deep breath and waited for a minute before continuing. "Have you thought about what you're going to do?" I dropped the pen I was holding onto the desk and ran my hands through my hair. I thought about it for a minute. Did I want this woman to tarnish my image publicly by coming out with my past with her? She had already taken so much from me. There's no way. Fuck no.

"No Taylor, I want my name out of it."

"I understand." Taylor nodded, turning around to leave.

"Taylor?" I stopped him.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Can you do me a favor?" I felt my face contort as I tried to get the courage to ask for this.

"Of course." Taylor tilted his head in confusion. I never ask him to do favors, I just expected him to do whatever I asked. I took a deep breath and spit it out.

"Bring me the call log."

* * *

 **A/N: So... What's on your mind? :) Thanks again for leaving your thoughts. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: What a long couple of weeks! Sorry for leaving you hanging. I'm currently writing with one hand because of a cast that practically takes up half of my body. Long and frustrating story. Good news is that I'm learning how to write with voice activated software that allowed me to write this update. (Copy and paste was a bitch!) Now that I'm out of the woodwork my chapters will be about this length for the time being. It'll probably be everyday since i'm free now. Enjoy my loves. I'll update soon.

* * *

June 18th, 2005- 12:00PM: Grace: Christian where are you? Your grandparents are going to be here soon. They're bringing your cake. Get home as soon as possible. If you're already out will you grab a liter of gingerale?

June 18th, 2005- 12:27PM: Grace: 'hiccup' Christian, I need you here. You better not be doing what I think you're doing! Jesus Christ! 'hiccup'

June 18th, 2005- 2:00PM: Carrick: Where the hell are you? Your grandparents are here to celebrate YOUR birthday. Your mother is pitching a fit! Get your ass back here now. I'm warning you!

June 18th, 2005- 3:33PM: Grace: Get home nowwwwwwww. Wherrrrreeeee the hell are youuuuuu?

June 18th, 2005- 6:00PM: Carrick: YOU'RE GROUNDED! Absolute bullshit! You fucking little... Ugh!

June 18th, 2005- 9:00PM: Elliot: Seriously, dude? Mom and dad are pissed. Come back so Mia and I don't have to hear it. Okay? Please. Dad is on the war path.

June 19th, 2005- 2:00AM: Grace: We're calllllinnnng the pahh-lice. So help meeee God, Christian! Pick up the GOD DayyyyUM PHONE! 'hiccup'.

June 19th, 2005- 6:00AM: Carrick: Your mother is asleep and I am FUCKING pissed off right now. Where the fuck are you?

June 19th, 2005- 7:00AM: Christian, sweetheart. Come home. Where are you? Sweety I'm so sorry, please. Just come home. We love you so very much.

June 19th, 2005- 7:46AM: Carrick: You're in for a world of hurt when you get back here. Be prepared!

 **INBOX FULL**

July 30th, 2006- 3:00PM: Elliot: Your inbox is empty?! Oh my God! Christian, tell me where you're at! Tell me everything! Is this even Christian's phone anymore? Call me back, whoever this is. Please, It's about my brother! Christian if this is you… Mia and I miss you SO MUCH; more than anything. We've done everything we can to find you. Grandpa isn't doing so well. We love you Christian. Please, call us back!

July 31st, 2006- 12:00PM: Mia: Christian, It's your sister. I don't know if you're getting these messages, but please call us back. PLEASE! Elliot and I have been doing everything we can to find you. We haven't given up on you and we won't stop. We love you!

* * *

Hundreds of these phone calls came through and I let them all go; just like that. I threw a huge crystal bowl of grapes against the wall. Shards of glass broke against the wall landing onto the floor as Taylor walked in, trying to assess the situation.

"Shit. You okay, Boss?" The look of concern and sadness that I read on Taylor's face wasn't lost on me. It was one of the many times that I was thankful that he was there for me. Taylor never disappointed and he would forever be that strange mix of brother and father mix that would be shameful to ignore.

"This fucking book, Taylor! I can't fucking read it anymore..." I shut the call log's cover quickly and took a sigh of relief that lasted for ten seconds until I remembered the contents within. Taylor sat on the edge of the couch in my office at Escala and looked at me seriously. His muscled leg bulged and I was instantly reminded of my impending appointment with Bastille.

"What are we going to do about this? I can't stand around and watch you torture yourself." Taylor was a man who always had a game plan. Nothing went past him and nothing ever would when it came to me.

"I want Elliot in my office WITH you this afternoon. Make it happen and PLEASE don't be a bitch about it." I didn't blink when Taylor nodded in an amused agreement. I knew he had been waiting for this moment since I had met him. As much as he was on my side, he was on Elliot and Mia's side as well, and even if I didn't see it, I can now understand why.

"Sure thing." Taylor walked over to me and put both of his hands on my shoulders. An act he rarely did sober. "Christian. I love you more than anything in this world and I know this has to be difficult for you, but I can't tell you how proud I am of of you. " He sniffed abruptly as his hint of tears showed and turned away quickly, wiping his brow and walking the other way. He closed the door behind him and all I could hear was silence. I sat there staring at the wall, predicting the outcome of my meeting with Elliot. What do you say? What do you do? There was nothing to forgive or forget because he never actually did anything TO me. I was more upset at the fact that he didn't have my back. He was more of an idea than a brother that I didn't get to utilize. I could at least understand the concept of him because I had Taylor. Taylor WAS my brother in every sense of the word. If I was gay, Taylor would be it for me. I choked on my own spit at the thought. My sister, if I could call her that… Well I didn't even know how to deal with her then. What the hell do I do with her now? Ugh… Formalities!

"Good morning Mr. Grey." A perky, yet nervous receptionist stood up from the dark marble desk in the Grey House lobby, trying to get my attention. Fuck off! I have yet to see a sincere bone in anyone's bodies! Note to self… Take over Human Resources for one day.

"What do you have that I don't?" Taylor joked with a wink.

"A fucking bank account and a stunning jaw line." We both laughed. "You do realize that you have a fanclub of your own, right?" Taylor did. He had his own website dedicated to him and his 'Miracle Ass'.

"No one worth mentioning." He slurped out of his Macchiato and smirked.

"You have it so bad for Gail, It's disgusting. 'would you like hashbrowns with those biscuits Tayyyylor?'" I smiled at him. We always had this perfect momentum with each other. I wouldn't trade it for the world, even though the world thought I was stoned cold. He didn't. Neither did Ana. I warmed at the thought of her.

"Fuck off, let's focus on today's agenda instead of my spontaneous boners, please." Taylor and I both chuckled before the elevator doors sprang open and then we both shut our warm personalities down immediately. Our faces went stone cold and merciless. I took a small breath and walked off the elevator with a grunt and without a single care in the fucking world. No one dared to look at Taylor and I and everyone in our path split off in different direction; just like I predicted. The feeling that I owned the world happened at that very instant. The only person I could see was Olivia running to her post trying to pimp herself out and Andrea looking at her like she was a moron. Andrea was incredible. Even if Ana wasn't in the picture, Andrea made a name for herself and was truly remarkable. A true keeper in corporate world.

"Morning, Mr. Grey." Andrea genuinely smiled at me and I snuck a small one back before anyone could notice.

"Morning. Andrea." I ignored Olivia like I always did because she was gross and walked through my large wooden office doors, Taylor and Andrea followed quickly behind me. I sat behind my desk and quickly organized through the stack of files that Andrea had left for me in order of importance. She was a star, but not as bright as my Ana. Oh, Ana.

"Sir, Mr. Grey should be in shortly. Anything you need?" I tried to read Andrea and see if Ana had anything to do with her motherly instincts today, but I knew Ana wouldn't cross that line. I shook my head while I smirked at the thought of my girl and looked at Taylor who looked like he read my mind.

"I'll be by the door. Whatever you need, just yell for me. It has never a problem before." Taylor smiled.

"Fuck you! Get back to work!" I smirked. Andrea didn't totally get Taylor and I's relationship and that's how I wanted it. Nothing came between us and nothing ever would. He was my security in every sense of the word. It was my business.

"Sir, I have all of these appointments set up…" Andrea pointed her pen towards her iPad and motioned it downwards towards the end of the day. "I…" She tried to finish.

"Andrea, just tell me when Elliot gets here and send him in." I could tell she was on edge, and I knew it was because she was THAT good of a personal assistant. She could read the fuck out of me. She nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. I took a deep breath and centered myself.

"Boss, He'll be here in five. Need a pistol?" Taylor tried to lighten to the mood and I flipped him off. I was about to say something in response, but Andrea chimed in.

"Sir! Mr. Grey is here! He's early." Andrea sounded out of breath. She was anticipating this and I could tell she was nervous about it.

"Send him in Andrea." Taylor and I looked at each other and I could feel the support pouring over me from Taylor. The man wanted nothing more than this moment to happen for me. He looked like a God damn proud sibling over there in his fucking corner. I shook out whatever it was that had me nervous and I looked towards the double wooden doors that opened slowly. My mind was blown as I watched a strikingly handsome blonde man at 6'2" with an incredible build walk through my doors. When I saw him at the carnival I didn't seem much because I had tunnel vision, but now I saw all of him. Elliot motioned to hug me, but I stayed put. I must have looked like a fish out of water. My mouth went dry and I felt a tick in my neck.

"Christian... " Elliot was obviously choked up and I caught a hint of it. I just couldn't show it.

"Elliot." I took a deep breath. I needed to release the tension in my throat.

"God, Let me just say that I'm so sorry about the carnival. It was awful and I feel horrible. I didn't mean to ambush you like that and Ana was only doing me the biggest favor I could ask of someone. I hope I didn't come in between you two." He was more concerned about Ana and I?

"No." What the fuck do I say to that?

"Did you get my calls, Christian? I can't sit here and shoot the shit with you. I can't. I've tried for so long. I just NEED to know if you want me in your life so I can finally move on. I deserve that!" Elliot looked around nervously. He looked awkward in his dirty fitted jeans, work boots and black t-shirt.

"Elliot, I…."

"I get it… Bad Idea… Who the FUCK was I kidding? Gah!…" Elliot stood up after gathering himself. Taylor gave me an evil glare.

"No Elliot, Sit back down." I pushed the anxiety away and envisioned the call log. The things he said. The things Elliot called for. He TRIED. Elliot even called me when he first tried anal. It was a drunk dial, but when I read it earlier this morning I cracked a smile.

"We miss you… So much!" I could sense that Elliot didn't know how open he could be in this environment. I was well protected and he needed to be under control.

"I read all of your messages for the first time this morning…" I looked away towards the skyline.

"What?" He grabbed my attention with his tone.

"I read your calls this morning." I reiterated.

"You haven't been reading them all along?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, Elliot. Why would I? Are you fucking SERIOUS?!" I scoffed.

"BECAUSE! I'M YOUR FUCKING FAMILY!" Taylor walked towards me in case I needed it, but i held my hand up to keep him at a distance.

"Do you FUCKING BLAME ME!? What to you FUCKING think Elliot?!" I couldn't live a lie.

"God, Christian! I don't even know what to say anymore. Take me or fucking leave me!" I looked over at Elliot who was hunched over, defeated, fiddling with his fingers and tapping his feet out of nervousness. Taylor gave me a nod out of concern to go ahead and hear Elliot out.

"Go on, Elliot." I said softly.

"Mia and I have been looking for you for years. We have always known your place of business, but we could never get in without an appointment, but the way you screen things makes it impossible. I'm here because I want you back. We want you back. Mom and dad are out of our lives as much as yours. They're fucking washed up alcoholics. Mia and I have been WAITING for this opportunity to get our brother back and I hope you're able to…"

"Alcoholics?" I asked.

"Mom and dad were fucking wasted during our entire upbringing. We just never knew exactly. Doesn't excuse the shitty fucking job they did at raising us and without them we would have never known each other, but look… we're brothers Christian... We're BROTHERS!" Elliot was so sincere. It really broke the heart I didn't have.

"Elliot." I couldn't fight the lump in my throat. Taylor took notice my struggle and handed me his weak coffee to help give me a boost.

"Christian, I know…"

"No, Elliot…. FUCK!" I threw the coffee against the wall, startling Elliot and Taylor. "I want to know you! For FUCK'S SAKE! I WANT TO KNOW YOU!" I threw my hands in my hair and leaned against my palms as I rested against my elbows. "I want to know you." I said softly. It was silent in my office, but I could make out the clicking of Taylor's knee in the corner of the room that always drove me crazy.

"Really?" Elliot smirked in a soft way.

"Fuck… Sure, I'd really like to get to know you." I looked towards Taylor who gave me a beaming smile. I could see why women thought he was beautiful. That fucker!

"Christian…" Elliot smiled.

"It is what it is Elliot." Taylor shot me a dirty look. "I mean. Let's see where it goes." I nodded.

"All Mia and I want to do is get to know you. I miss having a fucking brother! You know?" I don't know, because I already do thanks to Taylor. He has been the only brother that I have ever needed..

"Sure." I nodded. Okay. I'm over this. Something must be filling my void already. Taylor, Gail, Ana… What else? I don't know, but Elliot and Mia are only add ons.

"I don't want to take up much more of your day, but I'd like to invite you to my yacht this weekend. Mia, myself and you can bring whoever you'd like. As long as you come." Elliot smiled. He was genuine. Taylor nodded.

"I'll be there. I'll have Andrea set it up." I looked indifferent as Elliot stood up and headed towards the door.

"You look really good Christian." Elliot looked at me with his big blue eyes.

"Thanks, you do too, Elliot. " I nodded and allowed him to leave; closing the door behind him.


End file.
